Dragon Wars
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Set after season 3. After the residents of Storybrooke mysteriously appear in the Enchanted Forest, they're attacked by an army of dragons, humans riding them. Soon our heroes are caught up in a civil war of sorts, fighting dragons and two rival clans of humans. They also have a quest to find the only thing that can set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Dragon Wars

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T, mild violence, adult language, and innuendos

Spoilers: Through season 3

Pairings: Emma/Hook centered, with some Regina/Robin and Charming/Snow.

Description: Set after season 3. After the residents of Storybrooke mysteriously appear in the Enchanted Forest, they're attacked by an army of dragons, humans riding them. Soon our heroes are caught up in a civil war of sorts, fighting dragons and two rival clans of humans. They also have a quest to find the only thing that can set things right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters. I write only for fun. Anything taken from dragon lore is also only for fun.

Author's Note: Begins at the end of Male Bonding, Once Upon a Time Style. That was intended to be a one shot, but the image of a dragon attack was too good to ignore. To save time and in case no one wants to re-read it, I briefly cover the situation that unfolded in that story.

Also: The descriptions of the two different Clans (as I call them) that appear in this story were inspired by varying depictions of dragons in legends around the world. European dragons tended to be harsher, attacking humans. They also had wings often. Asian dragons were sometimes benevolent, often wise and often depicted more snakelike, sometimes without wings or living in water. That is why there are two nationalities reflected in the two Clans, their dragons, and the appearance of the Clan humans. I do not intend to say that these humans are descendents from our world.

Tone-wise, this isn't always light and fluffy. It certainly isn't as silly as Male Bonding. It's fairly ambitious, over 13000 words so far, and it's about 85 percent done. I'd say this is adventure, some angst, a little romance, and some humor.

It's set in the future, after season 3, a bit AU, and there are some spoilery references to previous seasons.

1440 Words this Chapter

Dragon Wars, Chapter One

Prince Charming stood at the front of a small group. Captain Hook, Killian Jones that is, and Robin Hood stood forming a triangle with the prince. Guards formed an outer shell around them. Inside the group were three precious 'soldiers'- Henry, the fourteen year old grandson of the prince, Roland, who was around 5 and the son of Robin Hood, and then the toddler son of Snow White and Charming.

They faced a nightmare: an army of flying dragons circling the castle.

Months earlier the residents of Storybrooke had been mysteriously transported back to the Enchanted Forest. No one knew how. Life had been fairly peaceful. The most violence they had faced was the torment of bad language that flooded through the halls when Emma Swan was strapped into a corset.

Until one day when a quiet afternoon, the ladies sitting on an outside balcony as the men attempted to baby sit, was rudely interrupted.

Dragons had appeared.

"Perhaps the women were right," said Hook, eying the flying monstrosities as he and the other men kept shifting their attention quickly to the boys. "We are not the best equipped to look after the young ones."

"I can take care of my son just fine," spit Charming, standing over the cooing toddler.

"As can I," said Robin, staying close to Roland.

Hook snickered. "They're both in the middle of armed men, who are vastly outnumbered, staring into the angry eyes of an army of dragons. I know I'm not a father, but that does not seem...paternal."

"It does not!" cried an outraged, feminine voice as purple smoke developed around the children. Regina, the Evil Queen appeared and it was fortunate that the look on her face did not in fact kill the men. "You are beyond stupid!"

"I agree," said another voice. Emma Swan had jumped from the balcony, her gown not even torn, and landed beside Hook. She hit him on the back of his head. "Moron!"

"Watch the hair, Love."

"Neal!" screamed Snow White, running toward the group.

"Everything is under control, Darling."

"Shut up, Charming!" she yelled as she scooped her son into her arms.

"Perhaps you ladies should take the boys inside," said Hook.

"Us ladies? Do you want another smack?" asked Emma.

"Someone should take them inside," said Snow. "Henry..."

"No way!" cried the teenager, brandishing a sword. "I'm a prince! It's my duty to look after the people!"

"You'll be a toad in a minute," snapped Regina.

"Hook, take them inside," ordered Emma.

"What? I refuse to abandon you to these winged monstrosities. Get a nurse maid."

"That's what she's trying to do," said Regina with a smirk.

Hook glared sideways at her.

Suddenly there was movement behind them. Snow saw their butler, Herschell, running up. Well, he was trying to run. The man was elderly, not frail but his body had long since seen it's prime. Still, he was fiercely loyal and caring.

"Your...majesties," he said as he puffed.

"Hersch, get the boys inside!" commanded Emma.

"Of course, my lady," he said, walking past the guards with not one tremble or look of concern for his own safety. He took Neal from Snow and then he grabbed Roland by the hand. "Come along Prince Henry."

"But...I have a duty to the peop..."

"Now!" commanded the old man, making Emma smirk.

"I love you, Hersch," she said.

The man smiled at her as Henry complied, following after the manservant.

"Excuse me, Swan?" asked Hook.

Emma laughed. "You heard me."

"I did. May I remind you that he is neither dashing, devilishly handsome, or besotted with you."

"I dunno," said the blonde. "He smiles at me a lot."

The pirate growled. "You just signed his death warrant, Swan."

She laughed.

"Plus the man is ancient," said the pouting pirate.

"So are you!" cried Emma. "You're 300, he's what, 70?"

They heard someone clearing her throat. Regina glared at them. "Seriously? We're about to be roasted and the two of you are cooing like love birds!"

"We aren't," said Emma as Hook smirked at her.

"She's got a point," said Snow. "Time and place."

"If we are about to become dragon fodder, I do not know a better time or place," said Hook, staring intently at his Swan and smiling.

"Heads up, one of the things is flying down!" yelled Charming.

One of the dragons did move ahead of the horde. It was a dark gold, the biggest of the beasts. It caused a torrent of wind towards the royal group as it flew closer. All the while, the other dragons flew slowly around the castle.

"It has a rider," said Robin.

Standing atop the great beast stood a man with long stringy gray hair. He had white skin, with features that could resemble Europeans from the Land Without Magic. One side of his face bore a nasty red scar, probably from a serious burn. He was dressed in a faded gray coat that hung down to his thighs. It had seen better days. It was torn, scorched, and had dark reddish stains on it.

He glared at the castle's inhabitants as the dragon landed in front of them, right in the castle's gardens.

He stomped the beast with one leg and it bowed its huge massive head. The man jumped off, landing in front of the dragon.

"I am Kroll."

"Congratulations," said Regina haughtily.

The man snickered.

"What do you want?" asked Snow. "Why have you attacked us?"

"It is you who started the aggression."

"You bloody flew in here, Mate," said Killian. Neither he, Charming, nor Robin had lowered their weapons. Regina stood with her hands up, fire ball at the ready.

The man smiled evilly. "What would you call dragging us out of our realm against our will? I call it an act of aggression."

"We didn't do anything of the sort," sneered Regina.

He looked at her, at the fire ball in her hand. "You have magic. Only a great wielder of magic could have moved us to this strange place."

"It wasn't us," said Charming.

"We've been scouting these lands, gathering information," said the man, walking back and forth in front of them. "It is coincidence, I suppose, that you have recently appeared in this land as well?"

"Yes, coincidence," said Emma. "We don't know how we came here either."

"But this is your homeland, correct?" He looked toward Emma's mother. "You are Snow White, the mistress of this castle? It is coincidence that you come home at the same time as we arrive?"

Snow frowned. "OK, I suppose that looks...bad."

He smiled. "It does indeed."

"Look, we didn't do this," said Emma. "Maybe we can work together..."

The man laughed coldly and with derision. "The Rider Clan does not work with others. We need only ourselves and our dragons."

"Great, then get lost," said Regina.

"Not until you return us home."

"Aren't you listening, Mate? We didn't bloody bring you here."

"Enough of these lies!" Kroll cried. He waved his hand and his golden dragon let lose with a breath of fire.

"Look out!" screamed Charming, grabbing Snow and pushing her toward the castle.

Regina ducked, sliding into the dirt. "Lovely," she muttered, as her knees were scraped and her luxurious black gown ripped.

"Are you hurt?" asked Robin, crouching beside her.

She smiled. "I'll survive. You?"

He shook his head. "I am unharmed."

"Swan!" screamed Killian, looking frantically for her.

"Here, beside the rose bushes!"

He sighed with relief as he saw her.

Kroll laughed. "That was a warning. If I intended you to be dead, you'd be smoldering ashes now."

Charming stood. "We told you. We aren't responsible for you being in this realm."

"Fine, continue with your lies. I warn you. You will not enjoy sharing this world with us. We take what we want. Your villages, towns, your entire kingdom will be ours."

"Not bloody likely," said Killian, walking beside Charming. The prince nodded grimly.

"No way in hell," agreed Emma standing alongside them.

"I gave you a chance," said Kroll. "You will face the consequences of ignoring me." Then he waved his hand again and the other dragons in the air descended.

"This is the last day of your lives."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: In the last chapter, I never meant to imply that fathers cannot take care of their children. My father was a great dad and truly the best man I've ever known. If I offended anyone I am so incredibly sorry. My dad died when I was just 15. I'm very sensitive about him. I feel like I was being rude to my own dad and didn't even realize.

I intended the banter between the adults to be kind of playful in that first chapter. Obviously, at least to me, these characters do respect each other. The women do trust the men with their children. They were facing dragons after all, so they were bound to be a bit upset. Hopefully I will approach the rest of this story with more tact and sensitivity.

Thank you.

2044 words this chapter.

Dragon Wars, Chapter Two

The dragons attacked, breathing with fury onto the castle grounds. Cries and screams filled the air. The bushes and trees burned. The castle walls burst into flames at various locations. People ran inside or lied on the ground hoping to avoid the fires.

Kroll grinned evilly. "If this realm is to be our new home," he said evilly, "then we shall rule it."

Charming, Killian and Robin charged at him.

Kroll smiled and drew his sword. Charming and Killian attacked as Robin shot at the gold dragon. It let loose with fire but Robin ducked away.

Snow White rallied the archers, borrowing a weapon from one of them. They shot at the advancing army of dragons. The riders atop however, also had bows. They were evenly matched.

"We've got to do something!" cried Emma.

"No kidding," spit Regina.

Emma watched in horror as several volleys of arrows flew at her mother. With a wave of her hand she blew all of them harmlessly into the dirt.

"Thanks, sweetheart," called her mother, letting several arrows let fly. She hit several riders, knocking them off their dragons.

Charming ordered the guards to round the fallen riders up before they could attack.

They missed one. "Behind you, Emma!" cried Robin.

She spun around to find a rider advancing on her with a sword.

"Bloody bad form!" cried Hook. "She's unarmed!"

The lout moved on her anyway, flailing around with his sword. Emma jumped back, moved to the left, and dodged his attack.

"Nice footwork, Love," said Killian, still engaging Kroll along with her father. He grunted. "You...must have...had an excellent teacher."

Emma chuckled. "You would beg for a compliment," she said. The man lunged again, but Emma caught his arm. Then she hit him hard in the face. "That I learned from no one." She traded a quick smile with Hook. "At least now I have a weapon," she said, carrying the man's sword.

"Not the kind we need," said Regina. "Focus your magic. We need a barrier around the castle."

Emma nodded. She closed her eyes and thought of a wall around her friends and family. The air began to pulse. The dragons faltered. They looked startled, like they couldn't understand why they couldn't move closer to the land.

"That's it, Emma. It's working!" cried Regina, helping to generate the barrier.

Kroll grunted as Killian and Charming began to overtake him. He backed toward his dragon. The dragon hit Robin with its head, making it possible for Kroll to leap onto it. He realized the two witches were somehow keeping his army at bay. He didn't want to get stuck in enemy lines.

He reared his dragon up and managed to push it through the barrier just before it became strong enough to repel all the dragons.

Killian helped a panting Robin to his feet.

"I am alright," he said. "It knocked the breath from me."

Killian nodded.

"They can't get through our barrier," said Regina, coming to her thief. She rested her hand on his arm.

Emma and her mother joined the others, watching as Kroll and the dragons dangled above the magical field.

"This is not finished!" the dragon rider cried. "You may keep us from your castle, but do you have the power to cover all your lands? I think not."

He smiled evilly and flew away leading his army from the castle.

"I think this new enemy may be more then we can handle," Charming said ominously.

Snow nodded. She looked around at the blazing destruction.

"Emma," said Regina. "Help me with the fires. Concentrate on putting out them out."

Emma stared out her. "I don't..."

"You can do it, Swan," said Killian softly.

Emma smiled with uncertainty but closed her eyes. She pictured water dousing the flames, the oxygen going out of the fire, and the fury dying.

Slowly, fires began to extinguish one by one as both Emma and Regina worked their magic.

Regina smiled. "Good job, Emma."

Snow laughed. "Emma!"

"That's my girl," said Charming.

Emma felt a soft hand caressing her back. She looked up at Killian smiling. "Well done, Swan." She smiled back.

"Yes. Now, we just have to keep the rest of the Kingdom from burning," said Regina.

A short time later, Snow, Charming, Hook, and Emma gathered inside the castle, inside the main parlor.

Robin was speaking. "My men confirm it. Nearby towns have been attacked. The riders are on the move all over."

Charming sighed heavily.

"They move fast," said Snow.

"They have dragons!" cried Regina. "Of course they move fast!"

"My men are coordinating relief efforts."

"Thank you, Robin," said Snow.

"We need to warn the other villages and towns," said Charming, "but all we have are horses."

"They'll be sitting ducks," said Emma.

"We need to try," said Snow.

"We?" asked Regina.

Charming and Snow looked at each other. "Yes," said the prince. "People will look to us for direction, so Snow and I will go out and personally reassure as many people as we can."

Regina scoffed. "Reassure them. Do we actually have a plan?"

No one said anything. Then Emma groaned. "I can't think in this thing!" she cried, pulling at her gown. She turned to the grand staircase.

"Where are you going?" cried her mother.

"To change to something more appropriate for dragon butt kicking!"

Killian smiled.

As they waited, Robin left to lead the cleanup of the attacked villages. Snow went to plan her and Charming's trip, and Charming and Killian tried to brainstorm some sort of attack plan.

Regina went to get a stiff drink.

Finally Emma came back down the stairs. She held her gun and holster.

Killian knew instantly what was going through her mind. "Is this wise?"

"We can't just wait inside the castle while Crazy Dragon Guy smokes the whole realm," Emma said as she tied on her gun holster. She had traded her gown for comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, and of course, her leather jacket. "I'm going to find them," she said.

"Emma, they have dragons," said Charming.

"Fire-breathing dragons, Love."

Emma cocked her head. "You don't have to come."

Hook looked hurt. "I'm not the type of man to let his lady walk into danger, let alone the kind that comes with scales and fire."

Emma looked at Charming with embarrassment. She whispered to Hook, "Do you have to call me that in front of my father?"

He smirked. "What, 'my lady?' You are, aren't you, Swan?" He pulled her closer and pecked her cheek. Then he whispered, "I thought sure after our recent nights..."

"Sh!" she warned him, giving him her elbow to push him away.

Charming looked amused but uncomfortable at the display. "He's right that you aren't going alone. No way. Your mother and I are needed to calm everyone or believe me we'd go with you."

"No need," said Killian. "Your majesties have a greater purpose. The wretched dragons are reeking havoc as Kroll promised. Your duty lives with your people."

Emma nodded. "Plus, I got this. I am the sheriff, after all. Even if this isn't Storybrooke and OK, maybe here in Fairy Tale Land Sheriff's aren't always good, my point is...I'm going!" She sent them both a glare and stomped off.

"Move your butt if you're coming, Pirate!" she yelled back. She reached the front entrance, in time to pass her mother.

"Emma? What are you doing?"

"Taking the fight to them!" she cried out as she left.

"What?" asked Snow in alarm.

"Have no fear, I shall be at her side," said Killian, moving past the princess.

Snow caught his arm. "Keep her safe?"

"Of course," he said with a bow.

She gave him an appreciative smile.

Charming nodded in his direction. Killian returned it and followed after Emma.

"They'll be fine, right?" asked Snow.

Charming sucked in an unsteady breath. "Sure."

She looked at him with a lopsided grin. "Thanks for the reassurance," she said with sarcasm.

He gave a weak laugh and kissed her head. "We have to trust them both."

She nodded. "Right. We do have other important jobs."

"We do," said Charming, strapping on his sword.

Snow picked up her bow and arrows. "I just want one last look at Neal and Henry," she said, running up the stairs.

Regina emerged from another room. "This castle is protected. The boys will be safe."

"I know. Thank you," said Charming.

"Roland will remain here as well," said Regina. " I've spoken to Marian. She's graciously agreed to watch them all."

Charming smiled. "You're getting good at sharing kids, huh?"

Regina laughed. "It's helps that I'm no longer a cold blooded killer. We aren't bosom buddies, but we get along, for Roland's sake."

Charming nodded. "Marian will have Granny and Red to help her with the kids, as well as the dwarves. We're gathering as many refugees as we can into the castle. Unfortunately that includes children who've lost their parents." He sighed.

Regina looked at him with compassion. "You're doing what you can, your highness."

Her use of his title made him raise his eyebrow.

She laughed. "Hopefully most of the children will be reunited with their families once we get this chaos under control."

"I truly hope so, Regina."

"I'll start working protective barriers over as many villages as I can," she said. "Maybe I can also find out how this whole mess started."

"Do you think...Rumple brought them all here?"

"Honestly? I don't know, but I was convinced that he had nothing to do with us coming back. If the two things are related, then maybe that changes things and he does have some plan."

"They have to be related, Regina. What are the odds?"

"That's what Kroll seems to think."

Snow came bounding down the stairs. "OK, I'm ready. Oh, good, you're here Regina. You may want to have a word with Henry. He's being...difficult."

Regina growled. "I swear I heard about the teen years, but add in a princely title, weapon-wielding grandparents, and two sort-of stepfathers not to mention a mother with questionable self-control and you have a whole new definition of hell!"

Snow and Charming stifled laughs. Charming smirked. "Just one of his mothers has questionable self-control?"

She silenced him with a glare.

Henry appeared, wearing a red coat befitting royalty and a sword strapped to his side. "I'm going to after Mom and Killian and help them find the dragons."

"You...are...not," said Regina, slowly climbing the stairs. "I have all sorts of spells that will harmlessly incapacitate you and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Mom!"

"Henry! I don't have time for this! Go upstairs, stay put, and guard the other kids."

"Seriously? Guard duty?" he asked with a slight lift to his voice.

"Is he happy about that or not? I can't tell," whispered Snow.

Charming shook his head.

"I'm in charge? Not Herschell?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're 14! Of course, you're not in charge!"

"Well..." added Charming, jumping in, "With us all gone, you are the head of the family."

Henry beamed. "I'll watch the castle, Gramps."

"Good," said Charming with a smile.

Regina glared at Henry but kissed his cheek.

"Be careful, Mom."

She smiled. "I will. I'll see you soon."

Henry then looked at his grandparents. His earlier bravado faded. He looked liked a scared young man, which of course was what he was.

"It will be fine, Henry," said Snow.

"We'll see you soon," said Charming.

He nodded. "I'll keep the others safe," he said. He looked at Regina. "And I won't give Herschell any trouble."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

Charming nodded affectionately at him, took Snow's arm and exited. Regina smiled at Henry and also walked to the door. She looked back and saw her son looking at her and smiling.

She hadn't felt like they all had so much to lose in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

1394 Words, this chapter. It's short, next chapter will be longer.

Chapter Three, Dragon Wars

"So Swan, have you a plan?"

"I told you, I'm finding the dragons."

"Then what?"

Emma sighed. "Stop them?" she said with a definite questioning tone.

Hook chuckled. "Ah. Sounds like quite a well thought out plan, Love."

"Oh, shut it."

He smirked.

They walked for hours. "Honestly, how hard can it be to find a bunch of ginormous flying lizards?" she asked through pants.

"Perhaps we should have taken horses," said Hook, "and maybe a few guards, lunch would have been a nice idea."

Swan rolled her eyes. So maybe she didn't think this plan out. He didn't have to rub it in. She shook her head. It was Hook after all, of course he had to rub it in.

"Fire protection of some kind would probably come in useful as well."

"Would you just stop!" she yelled, turning around quickly and facing him. He chuckled. "OK! I ran off half-cocked! I admit it! Dragons torched my parents' castle! My son and baby brother were in the middle of an attack! People I love were dive-bombed! I wasn't thinking! I admit it! I just...want their huge reptilian asses!"

"My apologies, Swan," he said, but could not stop laughing. She growled and turned. He ran after her and spun her around. "I feel your fury and your frustration. Believe me, Lass, I do." He drew closer to her. "People I love were in harm's way as well."

She let out a long sigh and rubbed her forehead to his. "I know."

He smiled with affection. "We shall deal with this threat, my love."

She smiled. "You bet your pirate butt we will."

He smiled wider and put his arm around her waist. She let him pull her to his chest and they leaned in, their lips close to touching.

"Ahem," sounded softly behind them.

They turned around, Emma drawing her gun, Killian his sword.

They were greeted with the sight of a tall, ancient man. He had Asian features, minimal gray hair on his wrinkled head and kind eyes. His face was weathered but wise. He wore a simple faded jade robe, kind of like a monk and thick, well-used sandals.

He smiled. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I had waited for your...interlude to finish." He smirked. "I worried that it would heat up more."

Emma's face reddened.

Hook laughed and put up his sword.

"Killian!" she hissed. "We don't know that he isn't...dangerous."

"Really, Lass?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I assure you, my child," said the old man. "I am a peaceful man. Though some of my people in the Wisdom Clan do engage in violence if provoked, I do not have it in my heart to even do that."

"Wisdom Clan?" asked Emma, slowly putting up her gun.

The man nodded and gave a deep bow. "I am Hu, one of the leaders of the Clan. My co-leader told me he sensed a strong magical presence near our camp. It did not seem to pose any danger to us, but it was in our interest to speak with it."

Hook smiled. "He means you, Emma." She blushed.

Hu smiled with a gentle, knowing grin. "Indeed. Come, this way. Please. My partner gets a bit...testy. I would not delay this meeting."

"Your partner sounds like a swell guy," mumbled Swan.

Hu chuckled. "I believe 'guy' is another word for 'man,' yes?"

"Or for a woman," said Emma.

They walked into a large clearing. Tents were set up on one side. The other was strewn with strange, large, colorful mounds.

One mound laid off to the front of the others. It was huge and blue.

"In that case," said Hu, "I would not refer to my partner as a 'guy.' He isn't human, after all."

With that cue, the blue mound stretched. It grew in size until it was obvious that this was no normal mound of earth.

It was a huge blue dragon.

Emma and Killian went for their weapons.

"We mean you no harm!" cried Hu, putting his hands up in front of Emma and Killian. "Please, I assure you that you are both safe. I must insist however, that you harm no one here."

"It's a dragon!" cried Emma. "You're...camping with a dragon?"

Hu chuckled. "No, not _a_ dragon, dear."

"Swan," said Killian, gesturing to the other mounds. They had all began to stretch and move.

They were all dragons, dozens of them.

"Holy sh..." began Emma.

Killian nodded.

The blue dragon rose on its legs. It craned its long, narrow neck and screamed into the sky.

Hu rolled his eyes. "You are such a dramatic creature!" he screamed.

"I was just making it clear that I am not to be trifled with," it said. It's voice was firm, but cold.

Emma's mouth dropped open and it stared at the dragon. "It...talks?"

"Bloody hell," muttered an equally awe-struck Hook.

The dragon made a noise that might be interpreted as a sneer or scoff. "Humans think they are the only wise creatures in existence, such arrogance."

"Well, we are the Wisdom Clan, Great Blue, so I'd like to think some of us are rather wise," said Hu. He turned back to Hook and Emma. "Meet my co-leader, the Great Blue Dragon. I just call him Great Blue."

The dragon bowed its head in greeting. "I have a name," it said.

Hu chuckled. "One no human can pronounce. You're stuck with Great Blue."

Killian laughed at the sight of the tall, thin, old man verbally sparring with the great beast. It was massive, it's graying scales showing great age. Scars on its body revealing a fighting past. It looked different from the dragons that had attacked the castle. It had no wings and a long, curving, serpentine body. It had an inhuman, unblinking gaze. It's mere presence was foreboding.

Yet Hu seemed to handle it just fine. "Behave. We have guests."

The dragon huffed a small breath of air. "We shall see how they act," it said. "Then perhaps I shall...behave."

Hu chuckled. "That is all I ask."

The dragon gazed its cold black eyes at Emma. "You have incredible magic within you."

She blushed. "I, uh...guess."

Hu chuckled. "I sense a bit of a reluctance about it, however."

"I'm...new...to it," she said.

"Yes, we've learned from the residents of this new world that you were raised in a strange land without magic," said the dragon. "How interesting. We've also learned that you are the Product of True Love, the Savior?"

She nodded.

Hu smiled. "I sense a pure heart and a noble soul."

The dragon made a barking noise, resembling what could be a reptilian scoff. "I sense an iron will and a defiant nature," it said.

Hook chuckled. "I guess they are wise, huh, Swan?"

She gave him a slight frown.

Hu laughed.

"And you," said the dragon, looking at Killian. "I sense a very dark, tortured soul."

Killian hung his head. Emma looked at him with concern.

"That however," said the dragon, "seems to be in the past. I now sense a changed heart and a man with a new, noble purpose in life."

Killian sighed with relief. "I...try."

Emma smiled proudly. "He's changed."

Killian smiled gently back.

"Congratulations, my boy! That is not easy to do!" cried Hu, pounding the pirate's back energetically.

Killian laughed. "It helps to have...motivation," he said, carefully pronouncing each syllable of the last word as he longingly looked at Emma.

She blushed but smiled again.

"Motivation," said the dragon. "Yes, indeed. Motivation is the first step to change. Good, you both understand. Perhaps you are fated to help us."

"You mean get you back home?" asked Emma.

"Or are you in need of our help in that area?" asked Hook, steadying his eyes on the colossal beast. "Are you responsible for our appearance back in this realm?"

"No," said the dragon. "It would take considerably more magic than I possess."

"Then how?" asked Emma.

"The Dragon Spirit," said Hu.

"Come again?" asked Killian, rubbing his ear.

Hu laughed. "I believe it is time for a story."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1663 Words, this chapter.

Author's Note: I really hope I don't lose anyone. This is explanation and a bit of plot preparation. I hope it's not confusing or too repetitive. I confess this part was giving me fits! The next chapter will be back to action, I promise!

Chapter Four, Dragon Wars

"Many thousands of years ago," said the dragon, "our land was riddled with violence. Dragons killed like mindless, feral beasts. They killed each other, they killed humans. Humans, out of fear hunted us down. Worse, some turned dragons into weapons."

"The Rider Clan was formed," said Hu gravely.

"Yes," said the Great Blue Dragon. "They captured my kind, tortured and used spells to control us. They fed into our primitive, bloodthirsty natures."

"However, not all dragons succumbed," said Hu.

"Indeed, the first of the Great Dragons saw humans had the potential for wisdom," said the dragon. "Not all humans, naturally."

Hu chuckled.

"A few humans overcame their fear and began to refrain from attacking us. Encouraged, the Great Dragons pooled their magic together and asked the forces of nature to send help to end the bloodshed."

"It sent the Dragon Spirit."

"I was coming to that, Hu."

Hu looked at the dragon and giggled. "Sorry."

Great Blue sighed. Emma stifled a laughed. Killian smirked.

"As I was saying," said the dragon, "the Dragon Spirit came to be. It would bring balance to the world of dragons and humans. It reigned in the killer instinct of most dragons. It ceased dragon on dragon violence."

"However," continued Great Blue, "humans and dragons still distrusted and feared each other. So the Dragon Spirit changed. It transformed from its true form and for a time it lived as a human."

Emma rose her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Indeed," said Hu.

"How does a dragon live as a human?"

Hu's eyes sparkled. "Very carefully."

Killian laughed, shaking his head. Emma giggled.

"Humor, one of the things that still baffles me about humans," said the dragon. Hu smiled.

"If I may continue?" the dragon asked it's co-leader.

"Please," said Hu.

The dragon growled lightly but continued, "With the new wisdom it gained from living as a human, the Dragon in Human Form was able to broker an understanding between humans and dragons and they began to live in peace. Some even lived together. The Wisdom Clan was born."

Hu gestured around the Camp. "We live together, striving to achieve the best in our natures, both dragon and human."

Emma and Killian glanced around. The inhabitants of the camp did live in peace. Humans worked and talked with the dragons without fear. The dragons were gentle around them.

Emma noted that there were even children sleeping and playing near the beasts. "That's incredible," she said.

"Not all of your dragons can fly," observed Killian. There were several dragons that resembled Great Blue, with sleek, snakelike bodies and no wings.

"Some of you live in the water too?" asked Emma, nodding toward a large river where several large dragons swam and rested.

"We have all types," said Hu.

"We recognize the beauty and majesty of all dragon kind," said Great Blue, "not just the brutish flying behemoths the Rider Clan revere and raise. I do not need to fly or destroy."

"Do...do you spit fire?" asked Emma.

The Great Blue dragon leveled its icy stare at her green eyes. "I do."

She traded a wary look with Killian.

"You can inflict damage upon us as well," said the dragon, "even with your tiny, fragile bodies."

Killian had to smirk.

"Yes, yes, all beings are capable of evil," said Hu. "I assure you these dragons refrain from their aggressive natures, as do the humans of the Wisdom Clan." He winked.

"So you're peaceful, kinder dragons?" asked Emma, with a skeptical eyebrow raise.

Hu frowned, looking at the dragon with slight fear.

"We will fight," said the dragon, "but only to defend ourselves and protect others. We have not harmed you."

"You have not, yet," said Killian.

"We shall not," said Great Blue, "unless you give us cause."

"They will not, will you?" asked Hu.

Emma looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"I do not feel like tangling with your Clan, any of its members," said Hook. He smiled at Hu who relaxed. "Tell us more about this...Dragon Spirit. If you don't mind."

"Right now we call it the Dragon in Human Form," said Hu.

"That is what it is," said the dragon. "It is neither spirit or dragon now. It is human. It is reborn in a new human form every so often to ensure that the bond between species remains."

Hu shook his head. "But it has never been so long between human forms," he said. "It has been centuries. We do not know why."

Great Blue took a deep breath. "Some of my fellow Great Dragons think it is because of the bloodshed or because the dragon spirit has lost faith in the continual bond between the two species. It matters not."

"Order in our land had lapsed," said the dragon.

"We knew we needed the Dragon Spirit," said Hu. "We prayed for decades for it to appear."

"Finally, our call was answered and a child was born with the mark," said Great Blue.

"The mark?" asked Emma.

"The dragon tattoo," said Hu. "It's not a real tattoo, obviously. It looks like ink, but it isn't."

"It is magic," said the dragon.

"So, did the dragon spirit help?" asked Emma.

Hu and the dragon exchanged glances. "It did not get it's chance. We had only just learned of her existence when she vanished."

"Vanished?" asked Emma.

"Yes. At first we feared she had been killed," said Hu.

"The humans feared her death," corrected Great Blue. "My kind however knew the Dragon Spirit could not be easily extinguished. Then we were transported to this realm and I knew. The human form had fled but something must have gone wrong and we were brought with it. You as well."

The dragon raised its head and growled lowly. "Stupid, weak human will. I wonder sometimes at the wisdom of putting so great a power in such an inferior creature."

Emma and Killian both raised their eyebrows.

"He gets this way sometimes, don't take it personally," said Hu. "He really does love humans."

The dragon made a scoffing sound.

"The dragon, uh, spirit thing," said Emma, "brought us all here, by accident?"

"That is my suspicion, though I cannot fathom the thinking of a human mind," said Great Blue. "I suppose it could have been intentional, but there is no wisdom in bringing us with it."

"And the power of the Dragon in Human Form is notoriously fragile and unpredictable," said Hu. "She can't control it."

"How come you're having such a time finding her?" asked Emma. "Even without wings you can cover a lot of territory, plus I'm betting those eyes work over a wide range."

Hu chuckled. "She has a point. Kind of makes us look pitiful, huh?"

The dragon growled. "We do not know who she is, what she looks like, or her name. I assume she has the appearance of one of the Wisdom Clan humans."

"With our features and culture, he means," said Hu. "Though obviously, not all of us are pure blood descendants from the first Wisdom Clan humans."

Emma looked around. Most of the humans here did have Asian features, but there were a few white and darker skinned humans as well.

"However, there have been a few Dragons in Human Form," said the blue dragon, "that came from the Rider Clan or unaffiliated humans."

"So how do you know she is a girl?" asked Killian.

"It always is," said Hu. "She just appears as an infant. She is always an orphan, because it was a dragon originally. Anyway, she bares no mark until puberty."

"We must find her. She will stop the violence," said the dragon. "The Rider Clan outnumbers us. They have fewer qualms about killing than we do. Plus some of our members, both human and dragons are simply walking away to hide, withdraw, or worse: to seek out the Rider Clan."

"To destroy it?" asked Emma.

"Some have that intention. They have not returned. I fear those with that purpose have perished. Others have a more troubling objective," Hu said.

Great Blue nodded. "Defection."

"It is truly a tragedy."

"Even some of your dragons have joined the Rider Clan?" asked Emma. "Willingly?"

Hu and Great Blue nodded solemnly. "It is indicative of a disturbing fact, that my kind are reverting to their dark ways and becoming primitive once more," said the blue dragon. "The desire to attack humans is beginning to return even to those raised in peace. Some of us are even going rogue, and worse, attacking their own kind."

"There is only one solution to the chaos," said Hu.

"Find a girl with a dragon tattoo," said Emma.

"Easy," Killian said. Then he smirked and looked teasingly at Emma. "Of course, it would be easier for me to...examine...suspects if I was still unattached."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I trust that you are making a joke," Hu said, frowning slightly at Hook, who laughed. "Please, if you help us, you must treat her gently. She must be frightened beyond comprehension. You must understand. The poor girl has no idea how to live her destiny. She's a human albeit with great power inside."

"Hu is correct," said the dragon. "The Dragon Spirit inside will be unfamiliar and foreign to her. She does not have any remembrance of her dragon lives or nature, save flashes or possibly visions, as it has been with Dragons in Human Form of the past."

"So she won't know how to do whatever it is she's supposed to do?" asked Emma.

"No," said Hu. "Nor do we, actually."

"Lovely," said Killian.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1454 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Dragon Wars

Hu suddenly jumped up. "I am starving. Story telling always feeds my appetite. Will you join us for lunch?"

"Well, we did get out of the castle without supplies," said Killian, smirking at Emma.

She glared at him. "We would love to, thank you," she said to Hu.

"Lovely! My brothers and sisters have been busy: catching fish, baking bread, gathering from local bushes and trees. Come on over here." He led them to a table away from the dragons. "They will be devouring mountains of all kinds of sea creatures soon. Trust me, you do not want to eat alongside them. They have no table manners."

Emma laughed. "I'm a bit surprised that someone who lives with dragons is so happy."

Hu laughed. "It's in my blood, although it takes patience to deal with a cold, reptilian heart." He shot a quick glance at Great Blue, who trumpeted slightly, moving toward where the other dragons gathered by the river. The beasts were busy catching there own meals: jumping and snatching fish with their mouths, digging in the shore, and occasionally sparring over disputed catch.

Hu passed baskets of fish, bread, and fruit around. "Now, let us eat!"

They ate, chatted, and watched the dragons playing and lounging in and by the waters. Emma occasionally looked at the humans in their every day activities: mending clothes, washing utensils or taking care of the saddles they used on their dragons.

"You do seem to get along," commented Hook, watching as a group of young human women giggled beneath a row of trees. Smaller dragons flew overhead, gently shaking fruit and raining them down on the girls, who ran and gathered the spoils.

Across from them, dragons were being brushed by humans, wounds tended to, and some kind of oil applied to their scales. Men stood on tall, hand-made ladders strapping saddles to a few winged dragons. One man lost his grip and fell.

Emma gasped.

The she watched as a dragon gently caught the man with one tooth and laid him tenderly on the grass. The man laughed and patted the dragon's head. He then scratched beneath the beast's chin, causing the dragon to coo softly.

"Amazing," muttered Emma.

Hu smiled. "It's harmonious," he said. The he winked. "For the most part. There are times when we need species alone time." He giggled to himself. "We are one clan and we are fiercely loyal to each other, however we realize that there is wisdom in accepting our differences."

"You're said that you and Great Blue are co-leaders," said Emma. "You lead the humans?"

Hu snorted. "Can you imagine me trying to lead these beasts into battle? Especially when I refuse to fight?"

Hook laughed.

"I handle human affairs. Great Blue takes on the concerns of the dragons. Our needs do overlap of course and we work together. There are times though that it is prudent to be separate."

Emma nodded. Like during meals, she thought.

Hu smirked. "For instance, I've had to ban Great Blue from giving bedtime stories to our human children."

Hook snickered.

"He frightens them?" asked Emma.

"On the contrary, he has them so excited they refuse to sleep!" Again Hu snorted. His belly, although lean, shook with laughter. "Ah, life is never dull."

Hook and Emma chuckled. "Nor are ours," said Hook.

Hu nodded. "I expect not."

They had just finished their meal when Hu noticed some agitation among the dragons. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" asked Hook.

"They sense something. It isn't good, by the looks of it."

A few dragons took to the air.

The blue dragon sniffed. Then bellowed, "Take cover! Riders!"

"This is one of those times where it is wise to let the dragons take lead," said Hu, ushering them to follow. "This way to an underground shelter." Dozens of children, unharmed men and women, and elderly humans ran past them.

Emma saw other humans grabbing weapons and mounting dragons. "We can fight too."

"This way, I beg you!" pleaded Hu.

Killian was beside him, watching dark splotches rapidly growing in the sky. "Love, we're inexperienced here, perhaps we should let them handle..."

He was cut off as fire blasted between them, knocking them all to the ground.

Emma lay, dazed and coughing. Fire surrounded her. She couldn't see Killian, nothing but smoke and flame.

Then she saw a monstrous shape loom in front of her. Then another.

Killian was a short distance away. He wasn't in the middle of the fire storm like Emma. He could see. What he saw terrified him: a blond figure, lying prone as two spitting, snarling beasts stalked her.

"Swan!" Killian ran for her, but he was cut off by another fire blast.

Emma had nowhere to move. She was surrounded by fire. She had no weapon, her gun missing from its holster. She was so scared she couldn't focus her magic.

She was doomed.

Killian watched in horror, trying to reach Emma.

One dragon stretched it's face toward Emma, it's fearsome teeth shining in the fire's glow.

Emma closed her eyes, hearing Killian's voice screeching her name.

She prepared for the death blow.

Suddenly Killian was surprised as from behind him a huge river of flame shot out. It narrowly missed the pirate but flew at the dragon about to attack Emma.

Instead it burst into a pile of char.

"That's my co-leader!" cried Hu.

Killian then realized that Great Blue had fired, protecting Emma. The dragon then spit fire at the second dragon until it finally withdrew.

Hook let loose with loud, relieved laughs and threw the old blue dragon a grateful smile.

Emma still lay on the ground. She had felt horrible heat uncomfortably close, but she was unharmed. She was about to get up and hug the heck out of Killian Jones but she saw something that made her curse.

Several dragons were descending. About six humans jumped off, cutting Killian off from Emma once more.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"I'll take the dragons," yelled Great Blue.

"I've got the humans," said Killian, determined to hack his way to Emma if need be.

"Hu, get to shelter!" ordered the old blue dragon. "Your pacifist ways will not help us now."

Hu nodded, moving toward the bunker, but unable to abandon his new friends. He simply stayed out of the way, watched, and prayed.

Emma fumbled around for her gun, keeping one eye peeled on the closest man advancing. Frantically she tried to find the weapon but the man was too fast, lunging at her with a bloody ax.

She temporarily abandoned her hunt, protecting herself best she could, kicking and punching him, until she managed to push him off balance.

She returned to the hunt for the gun and like a miracle, she suddenly saw it. The man counterattacked before she get retrieve it. He jumped on her back. She stumbled from his weight but kept fighting. She managed to grab a delicate place on his anatomy.

He shrieked and fell back. She went back for her weapon, seeing him back on his feet out of the corner of her eyes.

It would be very close. She took her gun in her hands, turned and aimed.

Luckily she didn't pull the trigger.

A black leather mass jumped in front of her, blocking her attacker in the split second he raised his ax for her.

"Killian!" she screamed in horror, quickly dropping the shot.

Hook quickly knocked the ax from the man's grasp, resting his sword at the man's throat. Humans from the Wisdom Clan ran in quickly, taking the man away.

For a few moments, Killian was alone with Emma. "Are you alright?" he asked, gasping for breath after the battle.

"No! I could have killed you! You idiot!"

He was stunned. "Emma, he was a moment from striking you!"

"I had it covered."

He shook his head, a bitter laugh leaving his lips. "It did not appear that way."

She narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't need to jump in and save me."

"Forgive me then, for doing just that."

She fumed, but turned, biting her tongue.

"By the way, your highness..."

She glared at him. He knew she hated that title.

"You're welcome."

She opened her mouth for a comeback but her attention went to the chaos around her. The sky was a thick mass of dragons, engaged in fighting. The many fires illuminated the action. One dragon stood out.

It was gold, and on top sat a battle-hardened, evil-looking man.

"Kroll," Emma said, locking eyes with him.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1786 words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Dragon Wars

Kroll smiled evilly and his dragon flew down. He made a motion to jump.

"Oh, no, you don't. Go back to...wherever you've been hiding," she said. She raised her hand and felt a white surge of energy fly out.

Kroll and his dragon, as well as the entire enemy flank near him, were hit with this wave of white magic.

"Well done!" cried Killian as dozens of dragons fell to the ground, others, including the gold dragon were clearly dazed.

Emma beamed with pride. She could see Kroll's furious but fearful glare.

He looked for a moment at her, then he raised his hand and his army retreated.

A loud cheer went up.

The sky lightened to day once more. Emma looked up to see Hu smiling at her. "Powerful magic indeed," he said with awe.

She blushed then looked around. Many enemy humans had made it to the ground but they were being round up. Most of the dragons Emma had felled were simply stunned. They were kept to the back of camp, guarded by many Wisdom dragons.

"How did you know which dragons to attack?" asked the blue dragon. "Not a single Wisdom Clan dragon was hurt."

Emma shrugged. "I just thought...get the bad dragons?"

Hu laughed. "Thank you," he said.

Emma smiled and hung her head a bit bashfully. She continued to watch the cleanup. She was amazed to see the tender care given to the enemy dragons that had been hurt. Humans who moments ago had been threatened by fiery death by these creatures were now gently caring for their wounds.

"Amazing," she said.

Hu chuckled. "There is wisdom in offering care and compassion."

She smiled. "Yeah, but sometimes it's easy to overlook."

"That is why we must try harder not to."

Suddenly her attention was diverted with horror as a man appeared behind Hu, a sword about to take off his head.

Emma screamed and went for her gun, but knew it was too late.

Hu's face showed the realization as he saw the look on her face.

The blow however did not come.

Emma saw Killian behind the man, stabbing him before he could plunge his own weapon in the back of an unarmed man.

Hu stumbled backwards with surprise as the man fell with a shriek behind him.

"A bit unfair, I suppose, striking him in the back," said Killian, "but I don't feel too bad about it."

"I am not grateful for the death of a fellow living creature," said the old man. "However, I do appreciate you saving my humble life."

"Your life is far more gentle and honorable then either mine or that wretched creature."

"I do not agree," said Hu. "At least, not about you." He smiled and bowed in appreciation.

Killian returned it.

Emma smiled with relief at Killian.

"They become emboldened," said the blue dragon. "We need the Dragon in Human Form."

"They look for her as well," said Hu.

Killian nodded. "That's why they attacked us."

"At least it means they don't have her," said Emma.

"Yet," said the blue dragon.

"Will you and your people help us find her?" asked Hu.

"Of course," said Emma.

"We could use your help as well," said Killian. "Our villages and towns are in danger."

Hu and the blue dragon nodded. "Perhaps we can form a truce," said Hu. He looked at Great Blue.

The old dragon considered it. "There is wisdom in that plan. If you will vouch for your people."

Hu chuckled. "I think she already has," he said, gesturing to the Camp. "They both have. They saved us."

Killian and Emma exchanged small smiles.

"Indeed," said the dragon. "Hmm. I believe this one of those times where the risk is warranted."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I agree."

Killian smiled. "Now, how do we get word to your parents?"

Emma smirked and looked at the winged dragons. "Oh, I have an idea."

She walked to Great Blue. "Would it be possible to borrow one of your winged dragons?"

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "You ask a great deal."

"I need to talk to my parents."

"Trust her," said Hu. "It is the smallest step."

"On the contrary, it is the greatest," said Great Blue. He was quiet. "One of you may go with one dragon. The other one must remain to ensure that you will return without malice."

"Fine," she said. "You stay here, Jones."

"While am I quite content to remain on the ground," he said, "I feel it is my duty to at least offer to go in your place."

She grinned. "You and that damned chivalry, huh?"

He smiled, uncertainly.

"If you don't want to go, Killian, that's fine. Let your ego rest."

"My ego?"

She chuckled at his hurt tone.

"It is not my ego, but my good manners, Swan."

"I'm just saying that you look a little green at the idea of going. You won't get airsick, will you?" she asked, grinning widely. He glared at her while she laughed. "You sit this one out, Pirate. I've got this."

She walked over to where a small orange dragon was being saddled.

Killian saw the slight look of apprehension as she mounted the beast. "Are you sure about this, Swan?"

"No," she whispered, but she looked up and gave a confident smile. It promptly fell as the creature lifted off the ground.

"Emma?" he called up.

"I'm fine!" she cried, grabbing tightly to the saddle. She looked down and saw Killian becoming a small black speck.

"I've got you, Lady, don't worry," said the dragon.

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

They flew for a bit, over hills and countryside, then into the more populated areas where towns and villages lay.

"Actually, this isn't so bad!" she cried over the sound of the wind rushing past her. " I kind of like it!"

The dragon barked. "That is good. Do you see the people you look for yet?"

"It's kind of tough. Everything is so small!" she cried, leaning out over the dragon.

"I'm sorry, Lady," said the dragon. "I wish to be high enough to avoid any attacks from the ground. I hope these people like you, by the way."

She laughed. "We're looking for my parents, so yeah, they like me."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better. The sight of their child atop what they consider a beast might make them fire their arrows, then ask questions."

Emma frowned. She was actually a bit concerned about that. "No," she said aloud. "they wouldn't chance hurting me."

"I hope not. I don't need a bunch of arrows in my underbelly, making me resemble a human's sewing aid."

Emma laughed. "You mean a pincushion?"

"That's the one."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"I'd appreciate that, Lady."

Emma scanned the land beneath her.

"Wait. There, that looks like a royal party."

"It does," said the dragon. "Hang on, my lady."

"Incoming!" cried a guard.

"Wait!" yelled the prince. "Is that..."

"Emma!" yelled Snow. "Oh my God!"

"Is she...riding that thing?"

"Maybe she captured an enemy dragon?" asked Snow.

Charming shook his head and drew his sword. "Be prepared," he said. Snow nodded, arming her bow. The prince called to his guards, "Do not fire or move without my command! That's my daughter!"

The soldiers and guards all nodded.

The group watched as the dragon landed, bended its head and let Emma, somewhat shakily, climb off. They watched as she patted the dragon, almost affectionately.

"Well, that was a rush!" she cried, smiling.

"What...are you doing on that...thing?" asked her mother, her eyes wide in both fear and amazement.

"Where's Hook?" asked Charming.

"He's fine. He's back at their camp," she said, "a camp filled with humans and dragons, by the way."

"They have prisoners?" asked Charming.

The dragon growled.

"Easy," said Emma, patting the beast. "Killian's there by choice; they all are."

"Those things attacked us!" cried Snow.

"Why did Hook let you come alone?" asked Charming.

Emma rolled her eyes. "He didn't 'let me.' I'm a big girl. Listen. Not all dragons are bad. There's two groups: the Rider Clan, which is Kroll's bunch and then these guys. They call themselves the Wisdom Clan. They actually live with the dragons, in peace."

"Peace?" asked Snow. "Right..." Her tone made it clear she that she was skeptical.

Emma smiled. "It's true. That's one of the things I've come to tell you. In order to do that, I had to borrow a dragon. The leaders of the Clan agreed, but they wanted one of us to stay."

"So Hook is a prisoner!" cried Snow.

Again the dragon growled. The guards tensed, aiming at the beast.

"No!" cried Emma, stepping in front of the dragon. "Put your weapons down!"

"Emma, no!" cried Charming.

"Dad, trust me."

Both parents looked at her and after a quick glance to each other, they lowered their own weapons. Then the prince ordered their troops to do the same.

"Thank you," said Emma. "Everything is fine. Killian is fine. The Clan is only protecting themselves. They wanted some assurance that we wouldn't harm this guy," she said, gesturing at the dragon, "and that we wouldn't come back and attack them."

"Emma, those things attacked us," said Snow.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't them."

"No, it was not," said the dragon. "We will not resort to violence, unless we are attacked first."

The royal couple stared. "It talks," said Charming, as Snow's mouth fell open.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, they're pretty smart."

The couple exchanged doubtful looks.

Emma sighed. "I get that you have doubts. So did Killian and I at first. We've been with them all day. We've seen how they live, even that they tend to enemy wounded. We've both decided that we can trust them."

Charming and Snow looked at each other, considering her passionate words.

"It's really OK," said Emma, turning back to pat the dragon. It turned its head and let her scratch it. She laughed. "They've given us a whole lot of useful information and they want to help."

"Really, Emma? How?" asked the prince.

His daughter smiled. "How does a flying patrol around the towns and villages sound? I've seen them in action. They saved our lives."

Charming looked at his wife. "Then they have our attention."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1465 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Seven

Emma flew back to the Wisdom Clan. The orange dragon bent down so she could climb off. "Thank you," she said. "It was fun and a very smooth ride. You took good care of me."

The dragon bowed it's head. "It was my honor, Lady. I thank you for not ruining my scales."

She laughed and jogged over to Killian, sitting beside Hu and the blue dragon.

Hook greeted her with a hug. "Swan, at last. I was in great distress while you were away."

She blushed and smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. It went well. My parents are passing the word. Soon the whole kingdom will be looking for the Dragon in Human Form. Discreetly."

"Thank you," said the blue dragon. "We shall keep our part of the deal. Our dragons will guard your town and villages."

"How will your parents and the others know these dragons from the Riders?"

Emma laughed. "Um, they won't be trying to kill them?"

Killian chuckled and shook his head. "That would be a tell-tale sign."

"Yeah. They'll be looking for the orange dragon to return. Other than that, I guess they'll just have to be on alert and watch the behavior of the dragons?"

"I'll be careful, believe me," said the orange dragon. It was younger than Great Blue, it was apparent from the shiny gleam of it's scales and the relatively few scars. It's voice was also much gentler and easy-going.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Killian. "Good job, Swan."

She blushed again. "Thanks. Well, come on. Let's go find a girl."

Hook smirked. "I never expected those words to fall from your lips, Love." He played with a strand of golden hair as she shook her head. He leaned in and whispered, "Never fear, you are the only lass I need."

She sighed, but a smiled tugged at her lips. "Lucky me. Come on," she said.

"May I give you some words of advice?" asked Great Blue. "Your magic is unlike anything I have felt. I believe that may be because it is not touched by dragon magic. Use it. Perhaps you can feel the strangeness of the Dragon Spirit magic the same way I sensed yours."

Emma frowned. "I...I'll try. Thank you, Hu and uh, Great Blue." She gave a slightly awkward smile. The dragon nodded it's head and Hu smiled warmly. "We'll be back, soon if we're lucky."

"Let us hope," said Hu.

They walked out of camp.

After they had put a fair amount of distance between the Wisdom Camp and them, Emma cleared her mind and focused her magic. She pictured Great Blue and thought of how it felt being in a camp full of dragons.

She tingled. She heard a faded roar and saw misty images of a great powerful beast. Her eyes jumped open. "Ahead of us. I feel...something."

"The Dragon Spirit, or the thing in Human Form, whatever?"

"Yes, Killian. I mean, I think. It's weird, unlike anything I've felt and it's buzzing with magic."

"Sounds like the right direction to me."

"Yeah," she said.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

She stared at it. Her dragon ride had loosened her mood but now seeing him be all gentlemanly set her back on edge. She remembered something that had happened before that had bothered her. She pushed past him.

His eyebrow jumped up. "Something bothering you, Love?"

She continued walking.

He jogged up and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Swan, talk to me."

She growled. "Fine. I wish you wouldn't pull stunts like the one at the camp."

It took him a minute to conjure an image of what she could mean. "You would have preferred Hu's death?"

"Not that."

He stared clueless at her.

"When the Rider attacked me, Hook, I had the shot. You got in the way. I nearly shot you!"

"Emma you were in danger! When I saw you, he was mere seconds from striking. You were on the ground, weaponless."

"I found my gun, I got the upper hand. You can't...you can't keep jumping in front of me!"

Hook scoffed. "If there's a man with an ax advancing on you, Love, I bloody well can." He looked into her eyes. "I will, every time."

Emma groaned. "You might of died, at my hand! You scared the hell out of me!"

He smirked. "I am sorry, Emma," he said gently.

The tenderness in his voice shook her. She wasn't sure why. "I can take care of myself."

"I realize that, Love. It isn't the point."

"Of course it's the point!"

"No, Swan, it is not." He stepped closer to her. "The point, my darling, is that I care about you."

She took a step back.

He sighed. "And you cannot keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Walking away from me, Emma. You sometimes act like...you don't want this," he said, "you and me."

She looked at him. "It's not that, Killian," she said softly.

"Then tell me what it is."

"I.." she sighed. She shook her head and growled. "I don't want to have this talk now. Just...give me some space."

"How much space would you like? Shall I follow several places behind her highness?" he asked, taking several steps backward and bowing with exaggeration.

She glared at him. "That's not fair. I don't want to be treated like royalty. That's not what I'm asking."

"I don't know what you are asking, Love."

"Just...argh! We have dragons to stop! A girl to find!"

"I realize that, Emma," he said, stepping in front of her again. "I am trying to assist you."

"I don't want your assistance!"

"That is becoming painfully clear."

They frowned at each other. Then Hook's attention was diverted. "Swan," he whispered, "behind you."

She gave a barely perceivable nod, slowly drew her gun and spun. Killian had her back, his sword drawn.

"Whoa!" cried a youthful, male voice. "Don't hurt me, please!" Before them stood a young man in his early twenties. He had the same Asian features as the Wisdom Clan.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Emma, eying him suspiciously.

"I am with my family. I...lost our goats," he said. He looked nervously at them. "We only had a few of the herd come with us from our land. My father will be furious if we lose them."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"Sorry, Mate. She can tell."

The boy looked at them carefully.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"My name is Wang. I am unarmed." He dropped his gaze and smiled sheepishly. "I am not...with my family. I do not know where they are."

Emma was silent. "He's telling the truth...now," she said, slowly putting up her gun. Killian lowered his own weapon.

"What are the two of you doing out here?" the boy asked.

Emma shrugged. "Trying to avoid dragons."

Wang chuckled. "Yes. Me too."

Emma studied him for a moment. "Why did you lie?"

"I wanted it to appear that I had others to protect me. How am I to know if you are dangerous or not?" he asked. "Riders are everywhere, not to mention rogue dragons. I'm new to this land and...uncertain...about it's people."

"Are you Wisdom Clan?" Emma asked.

"Or a Rider?" suggested Killian.

"No, no," said Wang. "I'm just a farmer. Honestly."

Emma stared at him. "He isn't lying about that."

The young man laughed. "I just don't have goats. I...uh, I am, I guess you could say, keeping my distance from the Wisdom Clan. I don't belong to them, but I do know that they are peaceful. They wouldn't hurt me. I can't say the same about Riders. I don't want to live with any of them. I want to be left alone."

Killian looked at Emma. "No lies," she said.

"Good," said Killian. "Do not threaten us boy and we shall not cause any harm to befall you."

Wang smiled. "Agreed. So, shall we start over then?"

Emma looked at Killian, who shrugged. "I suppose," she said. "I'm Emma. This is Killian. We're...traveling and trying to avoid danger."

Killian smiled. It wasn't a lie, after all, just maybe not all of their information.

Wang nodded. "It's getting dark. My camp is not far from here. Would you like to join me for my evening meal?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Thank you. We, uh, left home without supplies," she said, smirking at Killian, who chuckled. "We appreciate your hospitality."

"Of course," said the boy. "Besides, there is safety in numbers. This way, please."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1207 Words this chapter. This and the next chapter were one big chapter but it was too long. They're split now.

Chapter Eight

They walked a short distance. The camp was humble, a circle of rocks and logs for a fire, a simple lean-to for shelter, and a few simple food items.

Emma scanned the place as Killian kept Wang busy talking while he prepared the simple meal of bread, eggs, and fruit.

"I traded some jewelry I had for these," said Wang, gesturing to the food.

Killian chuckled. "I've resorted to...other methods in my past."

Wang laughed. "I did consider other methods," he admitted. "I am not sure how long my ethics will outweigh my hunger."

"Hopefully whatever caused you and your people to travel here will soon be set right and you can return home," said Killian, glancing occasionally to Emma.

She had wandered around the camp and noticed that the lean-to was too big for one person. She also saw that Wang tried to hide the fact that he had two simply fashioned plates and cups.

"Killian," she said.

He excused himself and joined her by the lean-to. She smiled happily, flirted a bit and kissed him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're putting on an act, Swan?"

She giggled, toying with his chains and rings. She caught Wang's gaze and smiled with embarrassment. He smirked and went back to his work.

"He isn't alone," she whispered.

"He never actually said he was, Swan."

She sighed. "Damn it. That's true. He only said he wasn't with his family."

"Why invite us here if he had something to hide?"

She shrugged. "To keep his eyes on us?"

"Perhaps. If he has the girl, he could be hiding her."

"Hmm. Killian, she's close. I'm not sure where, but I can feel it. There's great, strange magic not far."

He smiled at her. "You are a marvel, Love."

"He's looking at us again."

He smirked. "Well, let us complete our...deception." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

She pulled from him with a gentle smile. "It's not a deception, Killian," she said softly, "but...we have to stay alert."

"Oh, I'm always alert when you're this close to me, Love."

She shook her head and laughed. Then she turned and looked at Wang, smiling with embarrassment.

He smiled back. "Dinner is served," he said.

They ate, both sides making small talk. It got dark quickly and Wang invited them to sleep in the camp.

Killian gallantly put his coat down for Emma to lie on. She allowed him to lay beside her. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, but she kept her eyes on Wang. He lay across the camp, in the lean-to.

She continued to keep him under watch, but then she felt Killian gently rub her arm.

"I know you aren't asleep," he whispered.

She sighed. "I don't trust him."

"We do not know, Emma, that he has anything nefarious in his mind," Killian pointed out.

She gave a soft grunt. "I'm telling you that something is up with him."

"Perhaps, but Emma, we should sleep."

"Yeah, and once we do, he'll make his move."

"Very well," he said, "but let us take turns keeping him in our sights. You sleep now and I will keep an eye on him."

She frowned.

"We have a mission, Love. We need to be rested."

"Yeah, yeah. OK, but if you don't wake me up, you'll pay for it tomorrow."

"Oh, I am sure of that, Swan. Rest assured, that you have my word. Now sleep."

"Fine," she said, rolling over and away from the view of Wang's form. Unfortunately, she was now staring at Hook's clear blue eyes. Even in the dark she could make out that damn smirk.

"Although, keeping my attention off you shall be a challenge," he said with a wink.

"Seriously?"

He chuckled. "I shall not fail you, Emma."

She rolled her eyes. "Just try not to let on that you're watching, him, huh?"

"I am wounded, Swan. I have kept watch before."

She giggled softly then closed her eyes. Before she knew it, Hook was waking her up. It was probably a few hours before dawn. She felt a little bad for doubting him, but sometimes his chivalry could be a pain.

She carefully pretended to sleep, keeping an eye on Wang, who also seemed to sleep. As the night wore on, she listened to Killian's soft breaths. She glanced down at him and had to smile. He looked so peaceful and even more attractive. She was tempted to stroke his cheek.

Then she shook herself. She was on a stakeout, for crying out loud! She turned back toward the lean-to and cursed.

Wang had left while her attention was diverted.

"Killian," she whispered. "He left camp." The pirate didn't wake. "Killian!"

He yawned. "Perhaps he had to see to a call of nature, Love."

"Maybe, or he's meeting up with someone."

"The Dragon in Human Form perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Emma quietly got up.

"Swan..."

"I have to make sure, Killian."

"Very well, but I'm coming," he said, silently strapping on his sword. She looked at him like she was about to argue and he sighed. "It's prudent to stay together."

"Fine."

They crept through the bushes, scanning for Wang.

He found them first.

He leaped from behind a tree, throwing a brown liquid on them.

"What the hell!" cried Emma.

"It won't harm you," said Wang.

"Swan, I can't move."

Emma grunted and struggled. "Neither can I."

"No, don't worry though. It will wear off," said Wang. "By morning you'll be fine, and so will we."

"We?" asked Killian.

Wang scoffed. "We all know what you're doing. You're looking for her."

"Where is she?" asked Emma. "Did you hurt her?"

"No! I love her!"

Killian raised his eyebrows.

Wang sighed. "I'm sorry. I know who are. You're the Savior," he said to Emma. "Every village and town talks about you. I know you won't harm...the girl, but I can't let you find her."

"Why? She's needed," said Emma.

Wang scoffed. "Yeah, her destiny," he said, saying the last word with resentment. "What about what she wants, what I want? We just want to be together."

"You aren't," said Killian. "She isn't here, unless she's invisible."

Wang sighed. "She...she was afraid for me. The Riders have been relentless. Towns burning, people in pain. She didn't want me to fall victim to them or be used to get to her. She left last night, while I was asleep."

"Great," said Emma.

"She must be using her power to hide from me, like she has been doing to keep the Wisdom Clan away."

"Why camp so close then to their camp?"

"To keep a step ahead of them," he said, "to know what they're doing. Also for protection from the Rider Clan." He sighed deeply. "Her power is unreliable and I fear she can't keep it up forever. For now though, they can't find her." He smiled. "Thankfully neither can you."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1117 Words, this chapter

Chapter Nine

Emma glanced at Killian.

Wang continued, "I know you have power, Emma. The potion that holds you is made from dragon fire. The power of the dragon is too strong. That's why you can't break it."

"Swan, remember what the fearsome blue dragon said about your magic."

Wang watched with apprehension as she nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly a white wind blew around them.

Killian smiled and took a step.

"No!" cried Wang. "How? It should hold you!"

Emma also moved. "Sorry, kid. My power isn't dragon based. It doesn't work the same."

"No..." Wang dropped to his knees. "You'll find her," he whined.

"That's the idea, Mate."

"Why do you want her to stay hidden?" asked Emma. "The Wisdom Clan says she can stop the destruction."

"They don't care about her! They don't even know what will happen! I care more for her than they!"

"I promise you lad, we will not allow anyone to harm her," said Killian.

Wang shook his head. "If she gives in to her fate, we won't be together. She'll be their puppet, forced into a life she doesn't want."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Emma as she made a doubtful face. "She did run from you."

"To save me! She ran from them! When she realized who she was she ran far away from the reach of both clans and 'civilized life,' to the more remote area of our lands. That's how we found each other. I was living humbly as a farmer in the small, isolated village my family had called home for generations."

Wang smiled wistfully. "One night I went to check the animals and found..." he eyed them warily, "the girl."

Killian chuckled. "I was hoping he would let slip her name."

Emma grinned. "I guess he's smarter than that."

A lovesick grin appeared on Wang's face. "I was smitten from the first moment, even as it became obvious that she was...special."

"Obvious in what way?" asked Emma.

"The animals didn't like her. Every time she walked near they panicked. She was embarrassed and apologetic. She was so gentle that I couldn't understand why the animals would react that way. She was all alone. Even though we knew nothing about her, my mother took pity on her and insisted that she stay."

"A few days later, she told my mother that she should bring the washing inside and that the children should remain indoors. It appeared to be a calm, clear day but a short time later, rain blew in."

"That's weird," said Emma.

"Hmm. I didn't care. She was wonderfully sweet and intelligent. We grew close, her and I. We lived in perfect bliss for weeks until one day."

Wang became quiet. His head hung sadly. "She was washing clothes in the river as my younger sisters swam nearby. A water dragon suddenly appeared in front of the girl. My sisters screamed, causing the dragon to panic and stir the water."

"I heard the screams from the nearby field where I worked. I arrived to see one of my sisters trapped in the whirlpool it created. The...girl, I will not divulge her name," he said, eying Killian, "put her hands on the great beast and calmed it."

"She told it to stop. It did. She commanded it to find my sister. It dove into the water and came up with the limp body in it's jaws. I ran to the water's edge and pulled my other sister out. She ran, screaming for the village. The girl took my other sister's body from the dragon. It stood over her while the girl shook my sister."

Wang now had tears in his eyes. "Suddenly Mei coughed. She was alive. Then the girl looked at the dragon and told it to leave in peace. I watched with amazement as it did. I then became terrified, not at the girl's powers but at the sight behind me. My father, mother, and other family members stood, watching the dragon leave. They knew."

"Wow," said Emma.

Wang nodded. "My family was afraid of her. My mother thanked her for saving my sister, but she demanded that she leave our house. The decision was made to hand her over to the village leaders. The girl held my family no ill will, but I...I cannot forgive them."

"That's harsh," said Emma. "Your sister nearly died." 

"She was saved!"

"I know but," Emma said, sighing, "as a mother, I understand the fear."

"Of course you do, Love, but I understand Wang," Killian said, looking at her, "and the need to protect the woman he loves."

Wang looked at the captain and his face softened. He noticed the blush on Emma's cheeks as she stared at Hook, a gentle smile on her face.

Wang smiled. "Yes, I suppose you both understand love."

The couple blushed in unison.

Wang began speaking again, "Against my pleas, the village leaders decided that she must go to the Wisdom Clan the next morning. I wasn't about to lose her. That night I crept into the building she was being kept in. I told her I loved her and I wanted to be with her. To my delight she told me that she loved me and she agreed to run away with me."

"And you opened a portal," said Emma. "How?"

"She did it. I don't know how but she didn't intend to transport anyone else, honestly."

"We believe you," said Killian.

"Her power is unpredictable," said Emma. "I understand that it isn't her fault. I do, but Wang, I'm sorry, she is dangerous."

Wang shook his head.

"We need to take her back to The Great Blue Dragon and the Wisdom Clan," Emma said, "before she gets hurt or accidentally gets someone else hurt again."

"Again?" asked Wang. "You are just like my family, the village. It was not her!"

Killian shook his head. "Are you sure? What if the water dragon did not just happen to swim by?"

Emma nodded. "Wang, maybe it was drawn to her."

Wang hung his head. "I...I have considered that. We didn't just leave my family for ourselves. I...was concerned. I do love them. I wanted them safe."

"Of course, Mate."

"I want her safe, too." He jumped up. "You will not take her! I will find her! We will live away from everyone. We will just want be alone! I will stop all of you from ruining our lives!"

He disappeared into the early morning light.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1426 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten, Dragon Wars

They watched him run away. "Should we pursue, Swan?"

"I doubt he'll lead us to the girl, so my guess is it's a waste of time."

"Hopefully he can avoid any enemies," said Hook.

"Well, we got more serious problems," she said, moving off from his side.

"Indeed, and some seem to be of the more immediate variety."

"Huh?"

"Breakfast. I'll not have you dragging us so ill prepared again. Let's forage, perhaps hunt."

"We don't have time for..."

Her stomach grumbled and he shot her a smirk.

"Fine."

Emma found berries. Killian managed to catch a couple of rabbits.

"This is nice," he said, offering her the first piece of roasted rabbit.

She took it but frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I...I don't like when you...wait on me."

He laughed. "I offered you a meager piece of cooked meat. Besides, you helped with the meal."

She looked at the couple handfuls of berries. "Oh, yeah. I did great." She frowned. "I'm not helpless," she muttered, more to herself.

He chewed on his dinner. "Of course not, Swan."

She sighed, but her hunger took over and for a while they ate in silence.

Then Hook had to say, "You aren't equipped for forest living. I shall overlook it."

"Don't do me any favors." She threw the last bit of rabbit down.

Killian sighed. "And we're back to the animosity of yesterday."

Emma glared at him. "You started it with that 'forest living' jab."

"It was simply a humorous comment. You are completely capable of taking care of yourself, Emma. I know that better than anyone."

Emma stared ahead of her, blankly.

He kept his voice even. "I know it is hard for you to rely on others."

"Killian..."

"However, that is what you do when you are with someone."

She stood. "Not now. Don't talk about this now."

He threw down the rabbit bones and sighed heavily. "Emma, every time I talk about what we are, what is between us, you pull away."

"Now isn't a good time."

"It never is it seems."

"I'm serious!" she yelled. "We have other problems."

"Other? So you and I are a problem now?" She rolled her eyes. "I fail to see why, Love."

She moaned. "Killian..."

"But you're right," he said, cutting her off. He stood up, cleaning his hands on his pants. "We have more pressing concerns and we've wasted enough daylight."

"Yes," she said.

They walked out of the little forest area that had been Wang's camp.

Killian looked at the terrain ahead of them, it was split by a slight hill, leading down into lower ground. "Why don't we split up? We should search both terrains."

She sighed with relief. "That's a good idea. I'll take the high ground."

He bowed as she rolled her eyes. He began to walk off then turned. "Do let me know when you feel like tolerating my presence again, won't you Miss Swan?"

She huffed loudly. "You are such a drama queen! Look, meet me here in...two hours?"

"As you wish," he said, smirking and walking away.

She stood there for a moment. "Stupid, hovering, impossible man." She began to walk the other way. "What the hell are we fighting about anyway? What _is_ my problem with him?"

She trudged away.

Hook walked, shaking his head. "What the hell does she want?" he asked aloud. "Bloody, infuriating woman!"

He was suddenly alerted to a noise. He drew his sword. "Come out. Now!"

"Don't hurt me, please!" cried a scared, soft voice as a young, terrified woman crawled out from beneath a rotted tree. She held her hands up in front of her.

Hook smiled and put away the sword. "I promise I do not intend to do you any harm, Lass."

She looked at him, then slowly dropped her hands. She kept her eyes on him.

"What are you doing out here, Love? Are you lost?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Are you alone?"

Again, she didn't answer.

He began to get suspicious, looking her over for a mark. "Tis a dangerous time in the realm, you know."

She nodded.

"Well, I can't leave you out here. Come along, I'll escort you to the nearest town."

She stood still. She looked him over now. "I...um..." She seemed unsure of whether to follow him or not.

He smiled gently. "I promise you, no harm will come to you while you are with me. You have my word."

She studied his eyes for a moment than gave a slight smile. "Thank you."

"This way, I think." He led off, back toward where he'd left Emma. Just in case, he thought. The young woman was definitely a possible candidate, but he'd need help, at least if they were looking for a mark.

So, he decided to go back for reinforcements.

"Why are we heading in this way?" asked the girl. "Were you not coming from this direction?"

"I was, indeed," he answered, "but I have a companion that I temporarily left. I must head back the way I came to reunite with her."

"I see," she said. She walked beside him. "Why did you leave her?"

He chuckled. "We had a slight...disagreement. She can be so temperamental."

The girl smiled. "We women can be indeed."

He smiled back. "I'm Killian Jones, by the way."

"Ji."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Unusual name. Very pretty however."

She gave a weak smile. "I do not think it is pretty. It does not convey a meaning of beauty like 'lotus,' or 'butterfly."

"What meaning does it convey?"

"Order or continuity."

"Hmm. That's not bad. Life must have order and it is preferable if it continues on." He smirked.

Ji frowned.

Hook prattled on. "It is a name with significance."

"It is."

"It means you have significance," he said.

"It does," she said sadly. "I wish it was less so."

He raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged and became silent. Killian looked at her. She was different. She looked simple enough. She was small, thin, and looked rather fragile. She had dark, short hair and rather dark skin. She had the same Asian features as Hu and the rest of the Wisdom Clan.

"You never answered me, Ji. Are you alone? Do you have any family?"

She shook her head.

"No one?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have a chance. Suddenly, there was a great wind and a shriek.

"Dragon!" screamed Hook. He grabbed for Ji, but she ran. "No! Stay with me, Ji!"

The dragon swooped down, chasing the young woman. Hook ran after it and managed to throw a large rock at it. It stopped it's chase and turned on the pirate.

"Bugger..." he muttered. Hook advanced, sword drawn and ready to battle.

The dragon roared and lunged, knocking him to the ground with a smack of its massive tail.

"Stop!" screamed the girl. "You must stop attacking!"

It roared and hissed.

"Ji, get back!" yelled Killian.

"You will not disobey!"

The dragon stood, staring at her.

"Ji..."

She stood her ground. The dragon didn't attack but it didn't back down. "Enough, of this!" she cried. "Do not trifle with me!"

It opened it's mouth. Hook, stunned a bit by the blow, could only lay and watch helplessly as he was sure it was about to launch a firestorm at the helpless girl.

Or was she helpless?

"I command you!" she yelled, staring it down. Finally it closed it's lips and took a step back. It roared again.

"Leave here and do not harm another human being!" It stared at the girl. She kept it's gaze. "Go!

Finally it backed up again. It spread it's wings and flew away.

Killian still lay, shocked by the incident.

Ji crouched beside him. "I think it was a rogue, not part of any clan." He stared at her, saying nothing. "Killian, are you hurt?"

He continued staring. "Bloody hell," he said. He began to scrutinize her skin.

She looked at him and a tear fell from her eye. "You know."

Killian breathed out and nodded. "A dragon in human form..." he muttered.

"In the form of a girl, to be precise," said Ji.

"I apologize for repeating myself, Love, but...bloody hell."

She laughed weakly. "Indeed."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1313 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven, Dragon Wars

"I grew up without family," Ji told him. "I was well looked after in the village orphanage but I didn't know where I came from or who I was. The story of the Dragon Spirit was just that...a story."

Killian sat quietly listening.

"We knew the last Great Dragon that held the spirit died many years ago. With the growing unrest people said that it would come soon, with my generation."

"Did you know about the tattoo?"

"Yes, and I did not have it, not until one day, just after I turned thirteen." She stopped speaking and drew up her pant leg ever so slightly. Hook saw the mark about half way up her calf. It did look like a dragon.

"I hid it. Then things started to happen. At first it was things like the wind starting when I walked outside. Sometimes rain would cease around me. Then there was the horrible day the orphanage was attacked by a rogue dragon."

"Did it obey you, as the one earlier did?"

She nodded. "Then it was clear. Everyone knew. I was the Dragon Spirit in Human Form. Once the village leaders examined me, they found the mark."

Killian nodded. They were quiet for a moment.

Ji sighed. "I didn't know what to do. No one knew exactly what it meant. There were conflicting accounts from the time of the last Dragon Spirit. What would happen to me?"

Killian nodded.

"I was taken to the Great Dragons of the Wisdom Clan."

"Wait. You met the old blue dragon?"

Ji nodded. "It leads the Clan with Master Hu." She smiled fondly. "I liked the old man. He was kind."

Killian shook his head. "They said they didn't know you. Swan would have caught the lie. Why didn't they tell us your name or describe you?"

Ji frowned. "Inside the Clan I found many powerful potions made from dragon magic. I...I stole several, including one that would cause forgetfulness. I wanted everyone to forget me. I thought if no one knew about the mark, especially not the Wisdom Clan, perhaps I could try again to live as a normal girl."

"Surely you knew of the turmoil in your world."

"I did, but I was so scared. I was not convinced that I could help. A few weeks after my arrival, the Clan took me to a village that was suffering a bloody Rider Clan attack. They hoped that somehow I would simply know what to do."

Ji wiped a tear away. "They were wrong. The dragons wouldn't listen to me. They continued to fight. Many Wisdom Clan humans and dragons as well as innocent villagers were killed and injured in the chaos. I myself was nearly killed."

Hook smiled compassionately as more tears fell down her face. "It was not your fault, Lass."

"It was. The blue dragon said it was because I had not fully embraced the spirit. I had to let the power take over. It could not tell me what that meant, however. No one knew what would happen. Master Hu thought perhaps I would gain the ability to talk to dragons and possibly control them. Some of the Great Dragons believed that I might...possibly change...into a dragon."

Hook's eyes grew. "Surely not."

She shook her head, tears falling. "I do not know. It frightened me."

"No doubt." He reached out for her hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Lass. It must be terrifying."

"It is. No one understands though, not truly."

"Not even Wang?"

Ji looked at him in surprise.

He smiled. "Yeah, we met him. Not far from here, actually."

Ji looked around. "He must not find me. I've been using another potion to hide my presence. I fear it will not last forever."

"He's frantic with concern for you, Ji."

She nodded, tears coming freely. "I know. I fear horribly for him. That's why...I left...while he was sleeping. I didn't want someone to hurt him or use him to make me accept the Spirit."

Hook nodded. "I understand."

"He loves me." She smiled sadly. "His name means hope and desire. I had dreamed that we were each other's hope. Now though, I do not feel hope for us. I love him, but..."

"You would rather die yourself than see him come to harm."

"Yes," she said with a sob.

Hook sighed.

"No, Wang does not fully understand. He wants me to simply abandon my destiny. I thought I wanted that, to escape to a place that held no magic where I could live as a powerless, normal human. I am not sure now," she said, her eyes trailing off to the patches of smoke in the sky.

"Ji, you know of the Land Without Magic?"

Ji nodded. "I...sometimes have visions, of places and people. Some things are clear, others are more misty. I knew there was a land that did not have witches, or wizards, or dragons." She let out a deep sigh and more tears came. "It is my fault, Killian. I brought us to this world and you all from yours."

Hook nodded. "How?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. I used my power, a power I do not understand and cannot control. My actions have hurt so many."

He took her hand. "You did not intend to harm anyone."

"I did not. I was overcome with fear. I desired to have a life with Wang. I was selfish."

Hook scoffed. "I know a thing or two about selfishness, Ji. You simply wanted a life."

"I cannot bare the knowledge that lives are being lost, human and dragon, and it is my fault. Worse, I may hold the power to stop it. I never should have ran."

"You can still go back. The Wisdom Clan wants to help."

He saw Ji visibly shudder. "Even if I do, I tried before. It was horrible! I do not wish to cause more slaughter. Perhaps it is best if I do nothing and simply let things work out without the Dragon Spirit." She moaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I am so confused. I'm so frightened and alone."

Hook put his hand on the back of her head. "Ji, I know someone who knows exactly what it is to be born to a burden like yours. Perhaps she could help you sort out your feelings."

"How could she? I did not ask for this power. I did nothing to earn it. I do not know what to do with it or what shall befall me. How can anyone understand?"

Killian smiled. "The savior, the product of true love, was born to a great power and a great destiny that she doesn't truly want. She wrestles with the same doubts as you, the same feelings of burden, guilt, and unfairness. She understands, believe me."

"You know such a person?"

"I do. I think she may be able to help. Will you talk with her?"

Ji frowned. "I...I don't know."

Hook smiled sadly at her. His heart felt for her. He saw the confusion, the turmoil, the desire to be normal but the need to do what was right. He saw Emma inside her. "I think you should."

"You...risked your life to help me."

He scoffed. "I was bloody useless, Love! You saved me."

She smiled. "Nevertheless, you intended to risk your life if it would save mine. I am indebted to you...and grateful. I think I trust you, Killian Jones."

He smiled widely. "That is not something I hear everyday."

She laughed lightly. "Very well, I will meet this person."

"Good. You'll like Emma."

"That is her name?"

"Emma Swan."

Ji smiled. "That is a name of beauty."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

2212 Words, this chapter. It's long, but it all goes together.

Chapter Twelve, Dragon Wars

Emma was tired. She trudged in one direction so long and found no one. She channeled her magic. As she concentrated images of blue eyes and a smirk dangled in front of her.

"Dang Jones! I can't...This is what happens when I let someone in!" She shook her head. No use, she couldn't tell where the strange magic she had sensed earlier was. Again she cursed Killian.

She looked at her watch. It was time to head back in order to rendez-vous. "Damn pirate," she muttered. "Damn smirk. Stupid blue, probing eyes. And those lips, don't get me started!"

She walked on. She thought about the last night they had been intimate. She softened at the remembrance of how slow and gentle it had been.

"Why am I so mad at him, anyway? All he ever does is try to help. And...he loves me."

She sighed. She stopped and looked up at the clear, dragon-less sky. She closed her eyes as she admitted the truth. "That's the trouble. He loves me. He means something to me. He makes me want more...than the life of the savior. He makes me want to stop running. " It terrified her, the thought of a life with someone.

She thought of that horrible moment when she nearly shot him. She shuddered.

The panic crept back in to her as felt the agony of the thought of losing him. The fear was so strong. Emma had gotten used to attacking fear with anger. That was why she was mad at him. She was so scared of losing him, of his risking his life to save hers that it filled her with fury.

It wasn't his fault.

She walked on, regretting her harshness toward him. She just wanted to see him and hold him and hear his voice.

She reached the place where they parted and she did hear his voice. Instantly she smiled.

Then it faded as she heard another voice answer his.

A female voice.

What the hell?

She followed the sounds until she saw the unmistakable leather clad form relaxing on the grass disturbingly close to a pretty young woman.

"What the hell?" cried Emma, walking up from behind them as they sat beneath a large tree. She looked at Killian. "What...is going on?" she asked harshly.

He smirked at the red anger in her face. Clearly she was jealous. "In which place, Emma, your head or in reality?"

She growled with fury.

The woman jumped up, looking around to run.

Killian got to his feet and lightly grabbed her arm. "Don't. It's fine. Emma has temporarily taken leave of her senses."

"Oh, I have, have I?"

Killian walked slowly to her. "Indeed. I've done nothing but constantly assure you of my feelings...and my devotion."

Emma's face briefly fell. "Then why the heck were you...lying on the ground...with...her?" She spat the last word.

Killian couldn't help it, he laughed. "I was having an intimate discussion." Instantly Emma's hand flew up to smack his face but he grabbed it. "I'm getting offended, Swan. I have done nothing to inspire such distrust or fury."

Emma just stared at him.

Then the girl found her voice. "He...has done nothing wrong. We were speaking. She is the one?"

He nodded.

"What one?" asked Emma.

"Oh, I've been regaling the young lady with tales of you, my beloved."

Ji nodded. "Emma Swan, the savior of Storybrooke and the product of True Love. Someone who is like me, with an unasked-for destiny."

Emma's eyebrows went up.

"Swan, allow me to introduce Ji, also known as..."

"The Dragon in Human Form," said Ji shyly. "He...wants me to trust you."

Emma's face lost some of it's red color.

"I thought," began Killian, "who better to understand the predicament of the Dragon in Human Form, than the Savior?"

Emma looked at him and instantly hung her head.

Killian let out a soft chuckle. He cupped her face. "It's alright, Swan. Your jealousy informs me that you do miss my presence."

"I'm not..." She stopped when she caught his smirk. "Shut up," she said with a guilty, embarrassed grin. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. Then he turned to Ji. "I think you two ladies need to have a little chat."

He began to move off.

"Wait," said Emma, grabbing onto him. "I...I..." she gave up trying to find words and kissed him.

He smirked. "I find the girl two realms are looking for and now you want me." She swatted him. He laughed and kissed her deeply. "I shall be nearby, as always."

She nodded. "Good."

He smiled and walked a short distance away to give the ladies privacy.

Emma sat down with Ji. "So...your life is weird too, huh?"

Ji chuckled. "Yes."

Emma laughed. "Being the chosen one sucks."

"It does."

Emma nodded. They sat in silence.

"I don't know what to do," said Ji softly. "I don't know what is expected or what will happen to me."

Emma sat quietly, playing with a strand of grass. "There is no manual or set of guidelines."

"There is not."

"And no one asked you if you wanted this."

Ji shook her head. "They did not," she said, a small tear going down her cheek.

"You wish you could run away," said Emma.

Ji nodded. "I tried. It is my fault that we were transported to this world, that you were as well."

"You didn't know."

Ji sighed. "I did not care. I am ashamed to admit it, but it is so."

Emma nodded. "You shouldn't feel guilty about trying to have a life, trying to have some control."

"But at what cost?" asked Ji.

"I understand. I'd like to give up being the savor, but not if it somehow means other people suffer."

Ji nodded. "I'm afraid that there is nowhere to run."

"Yeah," said Emma. "I've ran my whole life. It still found me: my...destiny." She said the last word uncomfortably. "Ji, it hasn't been horrible."

"But...I don't know what will happen!" cried Ji. "Will I be possessed by the Spirit? Will I still be me?"

Emma patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid."

Ji wiped the tears. "As am I." She took a deep breath. "I have to accept it, don't I?"

Emma smiled. "Well, actually, I still fight my life as savior."

"However, you accept that you are the savior."

Emma sighed. "Yeah...I've found that even though I still want to fight it, denying it is..."

"Useless."

Emma looked at her and smiled sadly. "We're not normal, Ji. It's not fair and it's not our fault, but we can't...have a normal life."

Ji looked over at Hook. "You have more normal a life than I fear I shall have. You have him."

Emma chuckled. "Trust me, it's not normal, and he's had to give up a lot to be with me. Sometimes I think it was too much, what he sacrificed."

"Yet he accepts it."

"I guess."

"He is still beside you."

Emma stared at him with a fond smile. "Yeah, even when I don't want him to be," she said with a grin.

Ji didn't return it. "He is like Wang. I worry for him. Wang will suffer, I fear."

Emma sighed. "He loves you."

"He should not."

"He can't help it."

"I know," said Ji. "I wish I was alone. I should face my destiny without endangering anyone."

"I get it," said Emma. "Doesn't work that way." She laughed. "I think you're stubborn, like me. We tend to draw equally stubborn people to us."

Ji smiled slightly. "We do."

"Ji, we don't have to face our fates alone, even if sometimes it might make it easier. It wouldn't make their lives better."

She looked at Emma. "Do you truly believe that? Do you think Killian would not be better off with someone else?"

Emma winced at the words. That was partly why she pulled from Killian. She wasn't sure she could have a life with him. She wasn't sure that it was fair to him to try. Could she have a normal life with anyone? Maybe she should just run away like she was often tempted to do and just let Killian find someone normal.

Then she laughed out loud. She saw his hook, his eyeliner, his crazy jewelry, his out-of-time pirate garb. No, someone normal was not in the cards for Captain Hook.

Emma smiled. "No. First off, he is not normal himself. Second, we need each other. We make each other better. We help each other through the tough times, through the pain. We..."

"Bring balance to each other," answered Ji.

Emma smiled. "Yes."

Ji nodded. "Perhaps. It is not fair, though. Wang will have to sacrifice much. We may have to sacrifice each other, the life we had hopes of having." She sighed. "I was right to leave him."

Emma was still. "I don't know, Ji. I don't know if you will be able to be together, or what you should do, what you can do. I only know it isn't fair."

"You are not here to tell me what to do?"

Emma laughed. "No."

Ji sighed. "Everyone has an opinion. No, it is more than that. The Wisdom Clan insist I embrace the Spirit. The Rider Clan will use me to control all the dragons and turn them to weapons for the Clan's use. Even Wang has his own desires. He wants me to run away with him."

"And you?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. I have no wish to ally myself with the Rider Clan. The Wisdom Clan appear to want balance and order. Wang...he wants to protect me. I want to help the world but...I want a life."

"Of course you do."

"It is selfish."

"Sure," said Emma with a chuckle. "It's your life. You have the right to be selfish and want it."

Ji smiled. "Killian Jones was right. You do understand."

Emma smiled. "Could you not tell him that he's right?"

Ji giggled softly.

They sat silently then smiled sadly at each other.

Just then there was a loud boom, followed by a large cloud of fire as thick black smoke darkened the sky in the distance.

"Things become worse," said Ji.

Emma sighed. "Yes. They're still fighting."

"The dragons continue to change back into primitive killing creatures. Neither Clan will have control. Nor will the dragons. It will be total chaos." She took another deep breath. "Order is needed."

She stood up. She beckoned for Killian to come closer. "Thank you, both," she said. She turned to Emma. "You have helped me find clarity." She smiled. "I needed someone to help me see through my fears and selfish desires."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of selfishness, Love."

Ji smiled at him. "Says a man who selflessly risked his life for me."

Emma smiled proudly at him. Of course he did.

Ji sighed. "It is time. I am ready to fulfill my destiny."

Killian and Emma exchanged glances. "Are you sure, Ji?" asked Emma.

"Yes."

"No!" cried a voice as Wang ran into the clearing.

Ji walked to him. "I have no choice."

"We'll find a way," he said, stroking her face.

"There is none."

She looked at Killian and Emma. "I am glad you have each other. I wish you much happiness."

"You too, Ji," said Emma.

"May whatever power you possess watch over you," said Hook with a bow.

Ji smiled sadly at them then turned to Wang. "I am sorry. I love you." She kissed him.

"Don't do this, Ji."

She smiled as she stroked his hair. "Goodbye. Please, do not come after me." She walked away.

"Ji, no!" he cried, beginning to run after her.

"Easy, Mate," said Killian, grabbing his arm. "Sometimes you have to let her go."

Wang shook him off. "You don't understand! Your woman is standing beside you!"

"Now, I am, yeah," said Emma. "He did let me go, Wang. He knew he had to for the sake of my son."

"Can you really condemn two worlds of people to die?" asked Killian.

Wang hung his head.

"I'm sorry," said Emma.

Wang shook his head, crying.

Killian gently put his arm around him. "I know it seems hopeless, but...well, I've learned there is always a chance. Maybe we have to let this play out but.. don't give up." He smiled helplessly.

Wang looked at him. He studied the pirate's face, then looked to Emma. He turned back to Killian, taking in a sniffle. "How did you get her back?"

"He sacrificed a lot to get to me," she said, taking and holding his hand.

"It was worth it," said Killian softly.

Emma smiled sadly.

Wang sighed. "I'd sacrifice anything to be with Ji. Anything. I must go to her." He took off after his love.

"He's liable to do anything," said Emma.

"Aye." They ran after him.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1529 words this chapter

Chapter Thirteen, Dragon Wars

They could see Ji in front of them, Wang yelling and chasing her. Then they saw another sight.

"Killian," said Emma warningly.

"I see them."

Dragons flew straight for them.

"There are too many," Killian said, his hand on his sword.

Emma nodded.

Wang and Ji had stopped. The others made it to them.

"There is nowhere to hide," said Wang. They were in an open patch of land. He was right.

"Well, we'll...do the best we can," Emma said, wishing she had more bullets.

Then Killian smiled and chuckled.

"How is this situation funny?" asked his Swan.

He pointed. "I recognize the orange dragon, Emma. This group will pose us no harm."

Emma stared and as they flew closer she smiled too. "Mom! Dad!"

"They've apparently added dragon riding to their skills, Love."

Emma laughed, waving at the pair who were waving back. "They doing it quite well actually."

"Must run in the family."

She grinned. "We need to get you on one. You'll love it."

He frowned. "I prefer a sailing vessel, Love."

"They're are some who swim," she said, smirking.

"I prefer a ship, darling."

She giggled.

The dragons landed. Charming jumped off, but Snow waited until her dragon had lowered it's head completely to the ground. She simply walked down it. "Emma, you were right, it is a rush!"

Emma chuckled.

"We've covered much, much more territory thanks to our new friends," said Charming. "All of our towns are protected now, either through magic or dragons."

"That is a relief," said Killian.

"We haven't found the girl, yet," said Snow.

"That's alright," said Emma. She looked to Ji. "We did."

Snow White's eyes got big as she looked at the girl who bowed. "I am Ji."

"Nice...uh, to meet you," said the princess. "You're not what I expected."

Killian smiled. "She's rather unassuming for a great spirit."

"I am not the Spirit," she said. "I am just a girl."

Emma looked sadly at her. She completely understood what she was saying.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Emma.

"We continue the hunt," said the orange dragon. "For the girl as well as Riders. Now, though we must return to the Wisdom Clan with the Dragon in Human Form."

"No," said Wang.

"Do not interfere, boy," said Orange.

"Easy," said Killian. "Let us all just remain calm."

Emma nodded. "We should get to the camp though. We are out in the open here."

Ji nodded. "Yes." She approached the orange dragon. "Please take me to the Great Blue Dragon and Master Hu."

The orange dragon bowed deeply.

"I just lost my ride," Charming said with a smirk.

The dragon barked with what sounded like a laugh. "Forgive me, but the Dragon in Human Form takes precedence over human royalty. We have other dragons who will be happy to assist you."

Several dragons bowed their heads.

"Great," muttered Killian.

"Oh, you're a big brave pirate," Emma teased. He glared at her. "You can handle it." She smiled.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked toward a small green dragon.

Ji mounted orange. Snow stayed on the lilac dragon she had rode in on. Charming chose a green dragon like Killian's and Wang and Emma mounted light brown ones.

Killian began to regret his decision. "I'm not sure about this," he said, awkwardly climbing on his small dragon.

"It's very smooth, actually! You'll love it!" cried Snow as her dragon took off.

"Do not fear," said the green dragon. "It will look badly upon me if I drop you."

Emma heard and stifled a laugh.

"Badly on you?" Killian asked, a little indignantly.

The dragon snorted and rose into the air. "Hang on."

"Thank you for the advice!" screamed Killian, grabbing onto the leather saddle. He watched warily as the ground fell away.

Soon Killian found the experience exciting. "It's rather like sailing!"

"On water? I'm a flying dragon, Human," sneered the dragon. Killian laughed.

Emma and her dragon pulled alongside. "Incredible, huh?"

"It is, Swan!"

She laughed. "I thought you preferred the sea?"

"Oh, always, but once in a while an experience happens that is unlike anything in your life!" he yelled across the dragon. "You must give in!"

She laughed at the pure joy in Killian's face.

"Spoken like a dragon," said the green. "Are you up to some real flying?"

Killian looked at Emma and smiled wide. "Let me have it, Beast."

The dragon moved left quickly, taking a whooping Killian away.

Emma laughed. "Come on Brownie, the pirate can't get too far ahead. He'll never shut up about 'besting us."

The dragon roared. "Hang on!"

He banked to the left as well, and increased speed, catching up to the pair. Killian smirked at Emma's gleeful smile. Then he watched her wink and her dragon flew ahead.

"Bad form!"

"We'll get them," said Green.

The dragons flew ahead. It wasn't a long flight to the camp, but Killian and Emma managed to exchange the lead place in their little chase several times before landing.

They were giggling as they disembarked their living jets.

"OK, that was fun," said Emma, patting the brown dragon with appreciation.

Killian laughed. "Indeed."

Hu ran forward, looking at Ji. He bowed deeply. "Welcome."

"You mean, Welcome Back," she said bashfully. "We have met before."

Hu looked surprised. "Have we?"

The great blue dragon approached. "You used magic, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Forgive me. I was...frightened. Now though I am ready to accept my fate."

Hu nodded with a great sigh. He looked to Killian and Emma. "Thank you."

The dragon bowed it's head. "You have indeed been a great alliance to have," he said. He looked to the other humans. "Welcome to the Wisdom Clan."

Emma introduced her parents.

Hu bowed. "It is an honor."

Snow White and Charming returned the bows. "The honor is ours," said Snow. "I haven't felt peace until your dragons helped us protect our kingdom. I am very grateful."

Hu and Great Blue nodded.

"Now, girl," said the dragon.

Ji stood in front of the old blue dragon. "Yes. I am ready."

Hu nodded, smiling gently. "It is for the best, my child."

"Order must be restored," said the blue dragon.

Ji raised her head. "It shall be," she said.

"Ji, please," begged Wang. Emma and Hook stood behind him, wearing sad looks.

"Do not interfere," said the blue dragon. "I do not wish to harm you."

Wang growled.

"Please, let me go," said Ji. She walked up to him. "This is my destiny."

"No."

"Wang, this is my choice. Too many lives are in jeopardy."

"I don't care."

"I know you too well, my love. That is not true." She took his chin in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

He let her lips go and stared sadly at her. "I love you, Ji."

She smiled and nodded. "I shall always love you. I hope you find happiness." Slowly she backed away.

Wang was crying, still clutching to one hand until Ji slowly, finally released him. She backed up until she was standing in front of the blue dragon again. She nodded.

It lowered it's head and began to hum. Then it raised up and bellowed to the sky. The other dragons joined in.

The humans began to chant. The chant grew louder until it reverberated all around them.

Ji raised her head as well. "I accept the Dragon Spirit," she said.

There was a flash of lightning and loud roars of thunder, followed by roars from the dragons. More lightning swirled around the camp, focusing on Ji. It enveloped her and made her glow.

Snow clung onto David.

Emma unconsciously took a step closer to Killian.

Ji felt a buzz as energy surged into her body. She looked at Wang. His face began to distort. Her mind ached. It was like centuries of memories, dozens of lives were surging into her brain. She recognized wisdom and knowledge she had never known before. Then she felt a strange, over-powering peace.

This was supposed to happen.

Emma watched dumbstruck as petite, fragile-looking Ji began to sway. The glow grew more intense, almost looking like flame. Then her human body began to grow, towering above them.

"Ji!" screamed Wang.

Hook stared.

The wind came from nowhere, blowing all around them. The humans chanted strangely, howling like the wind. The dragons roared again.

Ji began to burn. Fire literally grew around her body.

"Ji!" Wang screamed again.

Emma grabbed onto Killian. She and the others watched with awe and frankly terror. The young woman changed color to a salmon pink, her hair shrank, her eyes exploded in size, and her body grew scales.

Wang screamed.

"By the gods," whispered Killian.

Charming was speechless. Snow covered her mouth with a sharp gasp.

"She's...she's," Emma tried to say. Finally she found the words.

"She's a dragon."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

1406 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fourteen, Dragon Wars

Wang fell to the ground. "No."

Hook put his good hand on his back. Emma shook her head in disbelief.

The new dragon turned to them and lowered it's head.

"Wang," it said.

Emma's eyes nearly doubled in size.

"I am still Ji," said the dragon. The voice was weird, a mix of a feminine, gentle tone and a scaly, almost inhuman one. "Wang."

"Ji," he whispered.

"I am sorry."

"Balance can at last be restored," said Hu.

The blue dragon said. "Do you feel that? The calm? Peace is slowly entering back into the world."

Wang did not feel it. "Ji..." he moaned.

"I am sorry, my love."

"As am I," said Wang.

Hu shook his head sadly. "My poor children."

Great Blue made a scoffing bark. "Her destiny is greater than your love."

"Mate," said Hook, frowning. "Not the time, perhaps?"

Emma scoffed. "Really, how about some compassion?"

The dragon scoffed. "I have compassion...for the millions of lives her choice saves."

"Choice," said Wang. He looked at the Dragon Ji. "I will make my choice now." Then he turned to Hook and hit him in the stomach, taking his sword.

Emma on instinct, pulled her gun. "Wang!"

He put up his hand. "I mean you no harm." The sword went to his own throat.

"Don't do this, Mate," Killian said, scowling at the loss of his weapon.

"I have no reason to live!"

"Wang!" screamed the strange female/reptilian voice.

He burst into tears. "I can't do this, Ji! I can't live without you."

"Do you love me? Even now?"

"Of course!"

"Would you still sacrifice anything to be with me?"

"Anything Ji."

"Then live with me."

Wang looked confused.

"Would you live with me, if it was possible, no matter what form?"

Wang nodded immediately.

Ji rose up on her hind legs and sucked in a ferocious breath.

Then she breathed out. Hook and Emma watched in horror as Wang was engulfed in fire.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Emma.

"She's killing him!" cried Killian.

"She is not," said the calm, cold voice of the blue dragon.

Hu shook his head. In awe, he said, "This is no ordinary flame."

"No," said the blue dragon. "It is extremely powerful magic."

"Magic?" asked Killian.

The blue fire burned brightly then slowly faded. Wang appeared, covered in a blue, shimmering light. He looked at Emma and Killian and smiled.

Then he grew. His skin transformed.

He was a dragon.

"Bloody hell," said Hook.

Emma nodded wordlessly.

The new blue dragon, with yellow patches on it's neck and legs, turned to the pink dragon. They slowly drew to each other, nuzzling their heads.

"Ji."

"Wang."

"I'm...a dragon."

She chuckled. "Yes. So am I."

"We'll be together."

"Forever, my love," she said. The two dragons nuzzled their bodies together.

"I love you, Ji."

"I love you, Wang."

He stood still, then rose on his feet, craned his neck and roared, so did she.

So did the other blue dragon. Then there was a chorus of dragon roars around the realm.

Hu smiled.

Ji looked down to Hook and Emma. "Thank you my friends."

"You were right, there is always hope," said Wang.

"And love always finds a way," Snow said softly.

Hook nodded. "It's a good look."

Wang laughed. "You think so?"

"This is...wonderful, I suppose," said the Great Blue Dragon, "but the Dragon Spirit has much to do. Order..."

"Yes," said Ji. "Order shall be restored."

"We shall see to that, together," said Wang.

"I think you'll be starting that now," said Killian, gesturing to the sky.

"Riders!" screamed Great Blue.

A great Gold Dragon flew at incredible speed, laying down a trail of fire.

Wisdom Dragons flew into the air, attacking the enemy.

Dragons without the power of flight circled around the camp, laying down walls of protective flame.

The dragons that had been with the Charmings ran to their new human friends.

"Let us attack!" cried Orange.

Charming nodded, jumping onto its back.

Snow White mounted her lilac dragon.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We'll be fine, sweetheart," said Snow.

They and their army along with the dragons flew into the sky.

Snow and her archers picked off as many Riders as they could. David and his guards attacked the riders, slashing with swords, sometimes battling them with their fists and bodies. They managed to throw several Riders off the beasts.

Fewer Riders on back, meant the Rider dragons were easier for the Wisdom dragons to fight, stun, and sometimes inflict damage.

Several dragons went down.

Dozens of human Riders made it to the ground. Emma and Killian engaged them.

Hu and others ran for the bunker.

Ji and Wang took to the sky battling as many enemies as they could.

"So, this is the Dragon Spirit?" asked a voice. Kroll sneered at the new pink dragon. "You shall be our greatest weapon."

"Never!" cried Ji.

She spun but the Gold Dragon hit at her with its tail. She faltered but regained altitude and charged at the dragon. She hit it in the head, knocking Kroll from its back.

He tumbled to the ground, in front of Emma.

"The Savior," he said, grinning with blood lust. "I shall kill you, then the Dragon Spirit."

"I think you're all talk," she said.

He laughed and lunged.

Emma and Kroll engaged. She kept her pace, but she had enough practice with Killian to know that he was trying to tire her out. He was the better sword person and he knew it.

"Not so good at swords, huh?"

"I'd offer to duel with pistols, but I think I have...the only...firearm in the kingdom," she said through tired pants.

"Care to concede?"

"No!" she cried. She moved close enough to kick him.

He was not expecting it. "Where is your magic?"

She didn't reply.

"You can't call it at will, can you?" He struck with his sword. Emma met it with her own. "I've been learning about the Savior's power. It's connected to your emotions. You aren't completely comfortable with using it, are you?"

She swung at him, but he smiled and evaded her. "I'm right, aren't I? After all, I don't feel the sting of magic now, do I?"

Emma wasn't falling for it. She knew he was right; she was too emotional now, too many of the people she loved were in danger. Not to mention, she was a bit busy. There wasn't time to calm her nerves and call for it.

"You shall be easy to take this way," said Kroll, leveling several swings at her.

She met him, but she knew he was more experienced with his sword than she. Well, she had other ways to fight. She waited until he was focused on his sword work then she hit him with an expected jab to his face, startling him. He glared at her.

She smiled. She took the chance and glanced around. She grinned when she saw Killian cutting a path toward her. Of course he was coming. He always had to be prepared to save her. This time, though, she was OK with it.

"Killian!" she screamed. Kroll suddenly attacked anew. She fought him to keep up with his strokes. "I...could use some help!"

Hook's smile glowed brighter than any dragon flame. He made quick work of the few enemies between them and ran to her.

"I am always at your disposal, Swan."

"The Savior is asking for help?" sneered Kroll.

"I'm not an idiot," she said, blocking his strikes. "We aren't evenly matched." She looked at Killian, fighting two men who had suddenly attacked. "Let's trade."

He exchanged smiles and in a kind of dance, they moved together, quickly exchanging places. Kroll got in one last lunge, hoping to use the move to his advantage and strike Emma.

It didn't work. Killian quickly hit his blade. "Sorry. Your time with the lady is over."

Kroll gave a wicked grin. "Once you're gone, I'll be sure to spend...ample time with her."

Killian smiled wickedly back. "I think...not!" he cried, attacking with a new fury and the two locked into furious combat.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

690 Words, this chapter. It's incredibly short because I am incredibly mean. It originally went with the next chapter, which is also really short, but they're split for dramatic purposes.

Chapter Fifteen, Dragon Wars

Emma dispatched her new opponents easily. She stayed near Killian, keeping all other Riders away from him. She took down man after man, despite her fatigue. She occasionally glanced Killian's way but she trusted him.

He would defeat Kroll. He was the Rider's superior in every way, including sword fighting.

The battle around them began to shift toward the Wisdom Clan. The Dragon Spirit defeated many enemy dragons. She had to fight some, but others, through her power, were turned back to their benevolent natures and ceased fighting.

With Ji, Wang, the Charmings, and the dragons, the battle in the sky was won. They then landed and helped subdue the enemy on the ground.

Eventually only one fight remained.

Kroll and Killian were still locked in combat, and it was savage. Kroll tried every dirty trick, kicking, biting, even at one point he threw dirt into Killian's eyes.

Killian had more experience, 300 years worth. It was only a matter of time until he got the upper hand.

For Emma, standing by and just watching was excruciating. She wanted to jump in. She didn't even have to use a sword. She could feel her magic, after all Killian was fighting for his life. Of course it was burning inside her, aching to help.

She couldn't do that to Killian though, especially not since she had finally asked for his help. So she waited and had faith in him. Soon she saw that he was winning. She felt her heart lighten.

Kroll was the one tiring now. He stumbled under Killian's punishing assault. Finally, Hook stood over him, ready to deal the death blow.

"Yield," Killian commanded. His heart beat heavily and his eyes gleamed with victory.

Kroll scoffed. "Never!" He pushed up and lunged.

Killian had no choice and dealt a fatal blow over the man's twisted heart. Blood squirted and Kroll gasped in pain, collapsing in a heap.

There was no joyous cry, not from the Wisdom Clan. They did not celebrate even this monster's impending death.

Silence filled the area. Emma sighed with relief.

It faded quickly as she saw Kroll hurl a small vial at Killian.

"No!" she screamed. "Killian!"

Killian was encircled by a red, burning mist. He screamed in pain as his body writhed in agony. Finally he fell to the ground, lying very still.

Emma ran to him.

Evil, eerie laughter filled the air. "It's no use," said Kroll. "That potion was made from dark Dragon magic. There is no cure." He coughed, blood spewing over his lips.

Charming hit him mercilessly in his wound. "Shut up!"

Kroll however continued, "You have defeated me, but I have crushed the dreams of the savior, the way you have all crushed mine," he said, taking in a sickening gasp. Then his eyes rolled up and he died.

Emma didn't notice, her attention was on Killian. She dug her fingers into his neck. She couldn't feel a pulse. She waited, pushing her fingers until they turned white. "No!" She shook her head til it felt like falling off. "No, no no. He isn't..." she said with deep sobs.

"Oh, Emma," whispered her mother, crouching beside her.

"Perhaps," said Ji, landing beside them, "I can do something. Allow me to attempt to help."

"If it is dragon magic then there is nothing you can do," said Great Blue.

"Let her try!" cried Wang, who had landed shortly after Ji.

"She is the Dragon Spirit, perhaps she can undo it, after all," Hu said hopefully.

The huge pink dragon bent over the lifeless form. She gently breathed onto him.

Emma held her breath.

Nothing happened.

"I am so sorry, Emma," Ji said at last, her great dragon body heaving with sorrow. "I can feel evil dragon magic lingering. It is too twisted and powerful even for me."

"No," said the Savior, falling onto her fallen love. "No, please. No."

Charming hung his head, tears falling down. "Emma, honey, I'm so sorry."

Her mother too was crying, as she helplessly rubbed her heartbroken daughter's back.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

880 Words, this chapter. I just can't leave you poor people hanging. One more after this one and we're done!

Chapter Sixteen, Dragon Wars

"I love you, Killian," Emma said softly. She stroked his face gently. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I should have told you how I felt. I didn't mean to push you away. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I love you."

She bent over his lips and tenderly kissed them.

Dragons and humans all hung their heads. There wasn't a sound in the entire camp.

Emma kissed Killian longingly but his lips were cold and limp. Just before she reluctantly pulled from him, she felt a tingle, then a spark, and finally a surge of energy.

She knew what it was.

She pulled back with a hopeful gasp. There was a shudder in the air around them.

Snow White smiled widely. "Emma..."

Charming held his breath.

Emma stared at her True Love as he opened his eyes.

"Killian!"

He smiled. "Emma," he whispered.

She laughed, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"What magic is this?" asked Great Blue.

Hu jumped up and down. "Who cares? He is alive! Praise be!"

A cry of joy went up among the humans and dragons alike.

Emma helped Killian sit up.

"Welcome back," said Charming, smiling fondly at his revived friend.

"I was...gone. How am I back?" asked Hook.

Snow giggled. "Guess."

Emma blushed. "I kissed you."

His eyes grew wide. "You...revived me with a kiss?" She nodded and he smiled as widely as he ever had. "True Love's Kiss?"

She giggled. "Yes, Killian. You are, apparently, my true love."

He laughed, pulled her tight, and kissed her, his lips warm and very alive. "And you are mine," he said at last.

She rubbed her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you, my darling Swan."

They cuddled unabashedly, right in front of her parents, and a bunch of humans, and dragons, and the newly formed Dragon with the Dragon Spirit and her mate.

Finally Ji the Dragon said, "In all my long life as the Dragon Spirit, I have never seen such magic. It is truly the most powerful of all."

"I'm not surprised," said Hu. "I've been preaching the power of love for years."

"I am indeed impressed," said the Great Blue Dragon. "You are truly a marvel, Emma Swan."

"It wasn't me. It was us," she said, nodding at Killian.

He smiled.

They were all quiet, basking in the love and joy of the moment.

"Thank you for the incredible gift," Killian said to his love.

"It wasn't me. As much as I wanted to save you, I was powerless. If I didn't...if we didn't love each other as much as we do, you wouldn't be here now."

He laughed and nuzzled her cheek. "I am." She smiled bashfully. "I wasn't, however, referring to the life-saving kiss."

"Then what did you mean?"

"When you asked for my help, against Kroll."

She blushed. "Oh, well, it was strategy. I couldn't take him. I knew you could, and I well, I am trying not to walk away from you anymore."

He smirked. "Bringing me back from the dead is a good start, Love."

She laughed. "I'll never pull away again, Killian."

He stroked her cheek. "I know you too well. You will, but that shall not deter me. I will pull you back."

She giggled. "Yeah, you do know me."

He kissed her slowly.

Snow and Charming hugged each other as they watched their daughter with her true love.

The prince sighed. "This is good, but uh...what now?"

Snow laughed. "We still have dragons in our land. Not that we mind, if they can live in peace with us."

Ji laughed. "We would, gladly. However, we do not belong here. We must return home to the land of dragons."

"How?" asked the savior.

"I opened the portal," said Ji. "I will again. I can control my power now. I shall return us. The magic of my first opening shall be undone. However, I am afraid that means you shall all return to the land without magic."

Emma nodded. "That's OK."

"I suppose it's as it should be," said Hook.

"Indeed," said the blue dragon and Hu in unison.

The pink dragon with the Dragon Spirit within began to hum. She shook her head and aimed at the sky. A roar of flame shot out, creating a portal.

"That was easy," said Emma.

"The power of the Dragon Spirit is great," said Great Blue.

Ji and Wang watched as dragons flew toward the portal. Humans also flew toward it, some on dragons, some magically propelled by the Dragon Spirit.

"We must go," said Ji. "May your lives be long and happy, and with few burdens."

Killian nodded but Emma gave a kind of scowl and muttered, "Not much chance of that. I'm the savior after all."

Ji laughed. "Yes, and I know what a life of destiny entails. However...I have hope."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I have hope for you as well."

The pink dragon nodded. It turned toward Wang and rubbed alongside him. They then both flew off the ground together.

Hu climbed aboard the blue dragon. He waved and they flew away.

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

This is it, the last chapter! Thanks so much everyone, for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading. It means a lot to me!

1158 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen, Conclusion, Dragon Wars

Emma stood beside Killian, both watching as the last of the dragon world residents went home. "I wonder if Wang was prepared for that kind of a sacrifice," she said finally. "He's a freaking dragon."

Hook gave a soft scoff. "He's in love with the lass, Emma. I'm sure he considers it a small price." He turned to her. "I'd go anywhere, do anything, endure any condition to be with the one I love."

"I would too," she said. Then she chuckled. "I'd even turn into a dragon for you."

He smirked. "You'd look fetching in scales."

"Would you?" she asked, smiling as if she already knew the answer.

He looked surprised. "You wound me, Swan. I would be dashing in any look."

She shook her head, groaning lightly. "That's not what I meant."

He laughed. "I'd be a devilishly handsome dragon, so it wouldn't be much of a sacrifice."

She laughed. "Killian..."

He stroked her hair. "I'd become anything if it meant I could live at your side, Love. You know I would."

She nodded with a blush and moved the last few inches toward his lips. They kissed slowly and hugged tightly.

They heard a whoosh and looked up to see the portal closing. Then they felt a tremor, and the wind around them. Killian pulled her tightly to him. There was a circling of light and what looked liked blue flame, but they felt no heat.

They felt a shake and shuddering around them.

"Here we go!" yelled Charming. Snow grabbed onto him.

Then it stopped.

"You alright?" Emma asked the man she was holding onto like her life depended on it.

"Aye."

They looked around. In front of them stood a harbor. They saw the familiar clock tower.

"Storybrooke," said Emma. "We're home."

Killian smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Love: home."

She smiled back. "Well, we are together."

He beamed. "We are." He pulled her into another kiss.

"We made it back," said Mary-Margaret.

"Is that OK, Mom?" asked Emma.

Mary-Margaret smiled. "It is. I'll always miss the Enchanted Forest, but as long as we're together, I'm fine."

"Finally! There you are!" cried Regina, walking briskly up. "That's the last time I volunteer to work out in the field. Are we all here?" She looked around. "I was in another town from Robin, and the boys were..."

"Still in the castle," said David.

"Neal," gasped Snow.

"I'm sure that the lad is here, they all are," said Killian. "I have faith in Ji."

Emma nodded.

Then they heard several voices.

Regina and Mary-Margaret both instantly smiled.

Granny and Red ran up to them, Neal safe in Red's arms. Behind them were all of Regina's boys.

"My baby!" cried Mary-Margaret, running to them. Red laughed, laying the toddler in his mother's arms. "Oh, I missed you!" He giggled and said, "Mommy."

His mother and the other ladies laughed. David roughed up his hair.

Robin swept Storybrooke's mayor into his arms and kissed her. Roland waited for his turn and she hugged him tightly.

Henry hugged her sideways. "You're safe," he said.

Regina nodded. "Yes. So are you." She kissed his cheek.

"We all are, Kid," Emma said.

He smiled brightly and quickly went to hug her. "Mom."

She smiled at him.

He then looked at Killian. "Is it true?"

"What, lad?"

He gulped. "One of Grandma's guards said that...you died."

Emma looked at Killian. "He did."

"Your mother brought me back," he said, smiling at her and she smiled lovingly back.

Henry breathed out. "Good," he said, hugging Killian, who chuckled as he ruffled the teenager's hair. Then Henry looked at Emma and smirked. "You brought him back, huh? With a kiss?"

Emma blushed. "Yeah. Sorry, Kid, I hate to break it to you," she said, "but...your mother is in love with Captain Hook."

The pirate beamed. "Be assured lad that he loves her back, as deeply as the ocean."

Henry smiled. "Well, that's not exactly a surprise. You've been together a while, but I guess it's harder to say the 'l' word." They chuckled.

"Kid, do you always have to sound more grown-up than me?" Emma asked.

"Sorry," said Henry with a smirk.

Killian laughed. "What do you think of our proclamations of love?"

Henry smiled. "Well, normally I'd be like, 'ew,' but...I'm OK with it."

Emma and Killian both laughed. "Glad to hear it," she said.

Henry nodded. "And Killian, I'm really glad you're still with us."

"As am I, lad," he said, taking Emma's hand and kissing it. She blushed but smiled.

"Sounds like I missed a lot," Henry said.

"Oh yeah," said Snow, joining the conversation. "Your grandfather and I rode on dragons."

Henry's mouth dropped open.

"We fought on them too," said David.

"We met a group of people who lived alongside dragons," said Emma.

"And we met a girl who was actually a dragon in human form," added Hook. "That's sure to become one of my best tales."

"I can't wait!" cried Henry, grabbing his arm excitedly. "Tell it!"

"Let's all sit down first," said Emma. "Take a few deep breaths, huh?"

"Over ice cream?" suggested Regina.

Roland jumped up and down and Neal screamed something that sort of resembled "Sise Keem." The mayor and Robin, arm in arm, led the group to the Diner, all except Emma and Hook who lingered by the docks.

She grabbed him around his middle.

"Ooh, you're keeping your word on not running away," he said, hugging her around her arms and giving her a lecherous smile.

"I lost you. I'm not wasting any more time."

"You didn't lose me, Swan. You brought me back."

She kissed him. "Just repaying you for the time you brought me back home too, Killian."

He smiled. "Come my love, let us join the others."

They walked, entwined.

"Your lad is always partaking of the ice cream concoction inside of liquid."

"Yeah, a float."

"Hmm. I wonder how the frosty dish would fair inside rum?"

She giggled. "Leave it to you to wonder."

He smirked. "I wouldn't mind a few quiet, leisurely days where those are the sort of things in which I do wonder."

"Yeah, me too," she said. "I know my life is always going to be crazy and sometimes feel like a burden but..."

"I shall always be here, Emma, if you allow me."

She hugged him even tighter. "Promise never to give up and let me push you away."

"Never," he said.

"Let's go join our family, before my life flips into insanity again."

"You mean our lives, Emma Swan. We shall meet whatever awaits us together."

She smiled at him. "Yeah," she said, kissing him. "Together."

The End


End file.
